Ran isn't an Idiot!
by Baekho0123
Summary: What if Ran knew the truth right away? What if she knew who Edogawa, Conan really is? How much will that change? Warning: Possible M/M pairs in the future. (There might be F/F pairs, but not so sure)
1. Greatest Detective turned small!

Why couldn't her date (yes, she called it a date) with Shinichi ever ended normally without people dying. Ran sighed as she wiped away any traces of tears from her eyes. No matter how often she hanged out with Shinichi, she'll never get used to seeing all the bodies.

Well, look like she wouldn't be able to visit Tropical Land without thinking about he rollercoaster case for months. The terrifying image of the headless corpse gushing out blood like a geyser will haunt her dreams.

Arriving at her home, she quickly made sure to rid of any lingering evidence of tears. She didn't want dad to get worry. Dad had become very protective of her for the last two years since he came back. He will started a manhunt for Shinichi's life. As much as Shinichi deserved a good hit on his thick skull, Ran needed him alive for a while longer...at least until she finally had the nerve to confess.

"Hey, dad. I'm home."

"Welcome home."

The older gentlemen, Mouri Kogoro, father of Ran, ex-cop, and the private detective of the agency muttered in response as he worked through paperworks of today. Pile of paperwork stacked neatly by his left. An empty plate Ran left for him on his right which made her happy.

While, she was happy to see him working hard. She is even happier, gleaming even, to see the empty plate. Dad alway seems to have little to no appetite for the last two years. But Ran was glad to see him eat anything, as long as it is not unhealthy junk foods.

Ran took the plate to the small kitchen in the back of the agency. She took notice of cleaned tea-cups on the drying rack. Dad must have had a lot of clients today. If mom was here, she would have been proud of dad.

With fresh cup of tea, Ran set it on her dad's desk.

Kogoro thanked her before he took a sip. He sighed in content, feeling the warm liquid soothing down his throat.

"Any good cases?" Ran asked, looking over the stack.

"...have you been crying?"

Ran startled to see her dad staring straight at her with intensity. She nervously shifted under his scrutinizing gaze. Before she could denied, he gently grabbed her face in one hand. He large hand held one side of her face, his palm gently caressing against her cheek as his thumb tracing over the nearly faded tear marks under her eye.

Kogoro knew something was off. When Ran was standing in front of the door for a little longer than she should. Almost as if she need to fix her appearance. Why would she need to fix her up for her father? If it's for that boyfriend of her, then that make sense. But she just came home from her "date". Then there was something in her voice when she talked to him. Finally, when she get close enough to give him his tea, he saw the tear marks.

Kogoro grew angry, "I am going to kill that cocky brat."

"Wha-wait! It is not what you think!" Ran chased after her dad who grabbed his coat and ready to storm out to hunt down Shinichi.

"That brat made you cry! What else can it be?!"

"That idiot didn't made me cry!"

Ran had to physically restrained her father, by putting him in headlock and forced him to listen. After long explanation, Kogoro finally relaxed and not going on a murderous rampage to avenged Ran's innocence.

"God, dad. He only peek at my underwear ONE time, and now you think he some peeping Tom!"

"He is a teenager and a boy. Mix unhinged inhibitions and hormones, you have trouble." Kogoro defended his reasoning. Ran gave him a scowl.

"As if you were a saint when you were his age! You used to peek on mom like that too!" She retorted.

"Uuuuuuh." Sheepish, Kogoro looked away and take a sip of his tea.

Ran huffed. Then her expression softened, speaking of Shinichi, she haven't heard from him since he chased after those men in black. She hoped that he is okay.

A hour passed, Shinchi still hasn't called back after she left a voice message on his answering machine earlier. And he is still not picking up his phone. Ran hovered anxiously over the office phone and the bad feelings from earlier didn't lessened.

"He is probably having dinner with his novelist father." Kogoro watched his worrisome daughter with bored look. He sipped what's left of his tea.

"Impossible! Shinichi's parents left for America three years ago! So Shinichi have been leaving alone ever since!"

Kogoro flinched. "O-Oh."

Not wanting to wait anymore, Ran decided to head out the mansion. "Sorry, dad. I got to go!" Ran snatched her jacket off the coat rack and a umbrella off the wall. She rushed out the door before her dad could stopped her. Kogoro watched her running in the rain. He sighed, she will catch a cold from all this worrying. That arrogant brat better appreciate her.

When Ran arrived to Shinichi's home, she was preparing for everything. Shinichi covered in mud and rain, getting himself sick or bringing some fangirl to his place. Either way, she was ready to bashed that idiot's thick skull for making her worrying.

...but she didn't prepared for this…

"T-This child."

Ran stared down at the six-years old version of her childhood best friend (her secret love) she held in her hands. Shinichi is a child now...a very cute, child with cute baby cheeks.

Must. Resist. Pinching those sinful cheeks.

She snapped out of it when Agasa-hakase made ridiculous claim of how Chibi-Shinichi is related to him. And the child seem to go along with him and even gave her a fake name.

 _Did they really think I was stupid or blind?_

"Shinichi, I know it's you." The child started to protest but Ran cut him off by pulling out three fingers.

She closed one finger.

"One, we have been friends since were in preschool. Did you really think I would forget what you looked like as a little toddler….plus, you mom gave me copies of your baby-books before she left for America." She closed one finger.

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. That woman-child did what?!..so that explain why Ran was giggling like an moron that time.

She closed second finger.

"Two, I can read the author's names behind you, moron." Ran pointed at the "Arthur Conan Doyle" and "Edogawa, Rappo" behind him. "So it is obvious you just pull the name, Edogawa, Conan, out of your ass…"

She closed the third finger.

"Three, Hakase, you are a lousy liar."

Ran glared at the elderly man, who sweated nervously. "Tell me. If this boy is your distance relative, then how is it possible that he look more like Shinichi's dad, Kudo, Yusaku-san?"

"Uh well."

"You and I both know that Shinichi's dad would never cheat on his wife and have affair with one of your relatives of whom you never mentioned or talked about. So please explain how a carbon copy of Kudo Shinichi existed and NOT related to the novelist?"

Neither "Conan" and the old man could said anything. Because Ran is right. She is really is Kisaki-san's daughter. Ran's mother was as sharp as a dagger with sharp tongue to match. Both are also dangerously relentless. Nevertheless, Shinichi was impressed, he forgot that Ran is pretty smart on her own and observant. She could make a good detective one day.

 _Mmm, a Detective Karate Captain. Sound so cool._

"So..." Shinichi and Agasa gulped, fearing the dark look on Ran's face. They inwardly prayed for their lives and a painless death.

"Just to get this out of the way before I freak out." Ran took a long deep breath. Shinichi and Agasa relaxed slightly, she seem to be taking it well.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU?!"

 _And, she is freaking out._

After a good explanation, Ran wracked him on the skull. "Ow! Idiot, that hurt!" Shinichi complained, rubbing his aching head.

"You deserve that! You shouldn't have gone after the bad men on your own!"

Shinichi grumbled under his breath, then he panicked when Ran picked him. He hated it how easily Ran picked him up, as if he weight nothing more than grapes. He paused when Ran pulled him in a hug…..her breasts pressing up against him.

... _hehe, her breasts are big and sooooft._

Shinichi has a goofy grin on his flushed face. But a sob caught his attention followed by few teardrops landing on him. He was surprise to see Ran crying above his head.

"You could have actually died! AndI don't know what I would do if I never seen your stupid face again!" Ran sobbed, burying her face in his soft hair and holding him so tight, knocking all the air out of him.

Shinchi felt guilty, he never meant to scared Ran like this. He struggled to reach for her neck with his tiny arms, and hugging her back. He promised himself not to make Ran cried again. He instinctly snuggled in her arms, he doesn't know why but he felt safe, warm, and comfortable. This new body probably felt instinctly safe in Ran's arms, Ran is like a big sister to all the little kids. So his new body probably felt the same, much to his embarassment.

"Heh, you have tiny baby arms."

And the moment is over.

Annoyed, Shinichi glared at her and pout. Which Ran couldn't help but poked those puffed cheeks. She giggled.

"Your mom wasn't kidding about how cute you were as a kid." Ran teased, gently pinching his puffy cheeks. "You are so adorable."

"Oi, oi, oi!"

Agasa chuckled, "Maybe, he can stop bad guys with his cuteness."

"I hate both of you." Shinichi said in deadpan.

But things become serious when all three realized one obvious fact. The Kudo's household isn't safe for Shinichi anymore. If Shinichi was supposed to be dead, and yet his body wasn't found. There is a chance those men in black will notice and started investigating on Shinichi's whereabout. Shinichi's family and friends will be in danger.

Ran agreed with Professor, Shi-no...Conan-kun will live with her and her dad. Since her dad is a detective, he might find clues related to those men.

Ran and Conan waved goodbye to Agasa as they left.

Ran is holding Conan's hand like a doting big sister, both walked down the street in awkward silence. Ran's umbrella hanging by her side since the rain has stop. The night is slightly cold and damp. Conan wore in his old kid clothes, but they were in good condition and kept him warm and snug against the January's cold.

"Hey, Sh-er-Conan-kun."

No answer from the somber child, Conan was lost in thought that he didn't notice Ran calling out to him. After couple time, he finally noticed. He is no longer Shinichi, he is Conan now. It is something he need to get used to.

"Eh-sorry, Ran, this is still all new to me." Conan apologized, looking sheepish.

Ran gave him sympathic smile, "It's okay. I...this is all weird for me too...oh, also, it is best you should started calling me Ran-neechan."

Oh god, it just got even weirder.

Ran blushed. "At least in public! Y-you gotta act like a little kid, after all."

Conan blushed. "R-right."

Another long awkward silence.

"...anyway, um...how will we explain this to my dad?" Ran spoke out. They are walking through Ran's neighborhood, they are getting close to her home.

"...we could tell him that I am a distant relative of hakase-"

"He is not going to fall for that, moron. He is not an idiot."

Conan couldn't help snort in disbelief. "I beg to differ." He almost stumbled on his feet when Ran turned abruptly. Conan gulped in fear by the heated glare aiming at him, making him feel small….well, smaller.

"You haven't come over for the last two years since he came back! Dad isn't like how he was before!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that he abandoned you in the first place!" Conan retorted hotly. "Then out of the blue, he crawled back to you and your mom as if nothing had happen!"

Ran really don't know how to respond to that...after all, he wasn't wrong.

But her dad isn't the same man she remembered. He wasn't the same man before he got up and aban...left her alone five years ago. Mom was furious, Ran could understand that. It was one thing to be unfaithful, but to abandoned their daughter behind was unthinkable. Eri was on a business trip when she got a call from crying Ran and furious Yukiko. Ran had been staying with the Kudos since she didn't want to be alone. Ran wasn't going to lie, she was hurt and angry too. But when he came back after her trip in America with Shinichi. He looked so...different.

Without another word, the continued on their finally arrived to the three-stories building where she and her father lived. Mouri's Detective Agency is on the second floor above the Cafe Poirot. The third floor where she and her dad lived in. It is a nice neighborhood. Conan observed.

 _I bet the old man had a hard time getting clients._

And speaking of the devil, running out of the office was the Private Detective himself. The old man stumbled and he fell down the stairs, landing on his face.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" Ran exclaimed in worry. She kneeled toward her father but the old man sprung back on his feet, unfazed despite small bruise on his face.

"I'm fine!" Kogoro tried catching a cab.

Conan was surprise on how different the old man look. He has a beard and long hair now?!

"What's going on?" Ran asked.

"No time, got a case! Ack! WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!" Kogoro screamed at the cab that nearly run him over.

Conan was surprised, while Ran beamed. "A real case?! Really?! What is it?"

"An daughter got kidnapped by a man in black!" Kogoro blurt it out just as he grabbed a cab.

Conan and Ran turned pale. A man in black?!

Conan rushed in the cab with the old man with Ran barely catching up with him.

Inside the cab, Kogoro finally noticed the other passengers. He was surprised to see Ran riding with him.

"Ran?! Why are you here?!" Then Kogoro noticed the child sitting between them. He frowned. "And who the hell is...wait….wait wait wait…."

Kogoro stared into the child's familiar blue eyes. Conan grew nervous, sweating under the old man's glare. Don't know why he has the sudden urge to crawled into Ran's arms and hides his face in her chest.

... _and totally not thinking about nestling in her chest_ …

"...Ran."

"Y-Yeah, dad?"

"Can you tell me why your boyfriend is now a small child?!" Kogoro whispered at her in disbelief.

Conan shocked, how the hell the old man figured it out too?!

Ran gave him a smug grin. Under her breath, she explained everything to her father. Kogoro listened intently while keeping an eye out on the cab driver. His expression was blank after Ran finished. Conan couldn't make out from the old man's stony face.

Kogoro was silence for a minute before he finally spoke.

"So that explain why you two are here….since I mention a man in black, you two thought it was the same person who did….[this]." Kogoro gestured all over Conan.

"Yeah...oh, and his new identity is Edogawa, Conan now."

"...seriously? He couldn't come up with better common names? Those names will stick out." Kogoro snorted.

Conan scowled at him, but the old man wasn't wrong. And is it weird the old man took it all in relatively well..or he is good at hiding his surprise. But still...

"How were you able to recognized me, Old man?"

Interestingly, Kogoro gave him the same 'are you serious' look that Ran gave him back at his house.

"It is not hard to noticed the striking resemblance of Kudo, Shinichi and his father, Kudo Yasuku." Kogoro grumbled. "It is highly unlikely he was cheating on his wife and have an illegitimate child."

...mmm, true. Dad isn't the type to cheat on mom...he isn't brave or stupid enough to do something like that. He is too smart.

"Plus, I was at least around when you and Ran were toddlers. I can recognized the Arrogant Sherlock-otaku brat anywhere."

"...okay, I am not a toddler!"

"But you are tiny, cute, and helpless~" Kogoro sneered. Conan glared at him, eyebrow twitching.

"I hate you."

Conan couldn't wait to get his hand one the man in black and get his body back!


	2. CEO daughter's kidnapping case

They arrived to some fancy house of the client. Senior Tani raised an eyebrow at Ran and Conan in surprise, didn't expected the detective to bring children with him.

"Do you usually bring children to work with you, Mouri-san?" Senior Tani furrowed his brows in disapproval at the private detective.

"Er, sorry. I couldn't find anyone to watch them." Kogoro apologized, looking sheepish. Ran and Conan instantly bowed to the CEO, "We promise not to be in the way!"

Senior Tani looked skeptic, but said nothing about it. Time is wasting. The CEO handed the picture of his daughter to the bearded detective.

"This is my daughter, Tani Akiko. She is 10 years old." Kogoro glanced over the picture, his eyes softened at the image of a sweet girl smiling at the camera. An easy prey for opportunistic predators. The client introduced the witness of his daughter's kidnapping and the one who saw the kidnapper himself, his housekeeper, Asao-san.

Conan struggled to see the picture by jumping up and down like a idiot. But to his frustration, he barely reached Oji-san's hip. He squeaked out in surprise when Ran gently lifted him up and held him over her father's shoulder. Kogoro didn't commented on it, and ignored him.

"Is this better, Conan-kun?" Ran gave him a smile. Conan flushed, giving her a nod. "T-Thanks, Ran...neechan." He glanced over Kogoro's shoulder, staring down at the photo.

Ran's still not used to Shinichi calling her 'big sister'. It just doesn't feel right. But, on one hand, Ran always wanted a little brother or sister, it swelled her heart with affection when the little ones called her 'big sister'. Conan would make a cute little brother. Except, Conan isn't a normal six-years old. He is a sixteen year old high schooler trapped in a body of a elementary kid, the same endearing asshole with Sherlock obsession who loved teasing the hell out her.

Conan glanced over the picture, instinctively he started asking questions. But Kogoro cut him off.

"Can you-"

"Can you describe the kidnapping in detail, please?" Kogoro asked Asao-san. Conan pouted, feeling slightly irk. A side-glare from Kogoro shut him up.

The butler explained what had happened. The kidnapped victim was playing in the garden of her home after she came home from school. Then a tall man dressed in black jumped from the corner of the garden near a pine tree, and abducted her right in front of Asao-san. Before the criminal fled, he demanded the child's father to shut down his company for a month if he ever want to see his daughter again in one piece. Also, he said that he will killed her if anyone contacted the police.

"Then, the criminal climbed up the pine tree, jumped over the wall and escaped." The butler pointed at the pine tree and the wall where the criminal escaped.

Once again, Conan was about to asked the next question but, Kogoro cut him off.

"Can you describe the man's face?"

Okay, either the drunkard became psychic or he actually knew what he was doing.

...pffft, as if...

"Well, my eyesight isn't very good, so I didn't see his face clearly."

Conan sighed in annoyance, "That is a problem." The adults gave him odd look, but otherwise ignored him. Weird kid. Kogoro started interviewing with the rest of the household staffs to get more details.

However, things don't add up.

Kogoro noticed the inconsistencies and some facts doesn't make sense. Why the kidnapper didn't abducted the child on her way home from school? Not only it is easier but less likely of being caught or have his face exposed. It was sheer luck the only witness is an elderly with poor eyesight. Also, for a place as fancy as this, the security seem to be lacking. Surely they would notice some odd fellow lurking around the property. Especially with the young heir living on the property. He also find the butler's reaction toward the phonecall and the random money interested him. So the criminal decided to add in random? He didn't even mention beforehand?

Then one detail caught his attention. Kogoro smell dogs. Did they own guard dogs?

"Do you have guard dogs?"

"Actually-"

Loud barking, Conan's screaming, and Ran's shout alerted everybody.

After listening to the servants' statements and about the ransom, Conan is more confused than ever. He need to think about this. He walked away from the adults with Ran remained close but she gave him some space. She smiled, watching Conan kicked the ball around and bouncing it on his head. No matter what, he is the same Shinchi, inside and out. Shinichi always kicked the ball around whenever he dealt with a difficult case, it helped him think and cleared his head. Ran felt relief, despite this traumatic experience, Shinichi remain the same stupid detective on the inside.

Ran surveyed the large, beautiful garden of trimmed bushes, fresh-cut grass, and a doghouse next to a pine tree.

Wait, a doghouse?

"Oops!" Conan accidentally bounced the ball away and he went to retrieved. When all the sudden, a big dog appeared out of nowhere and tackled him, barking in his face.

"CONAN-KUN!"

The commotion alerted the adults and they rushed to aid. Except, everybody paused in surprise to see the dog licking and nuzzling Conan affectionately. Conan smiled, petting the giant canine. Both Ran and Kogoro sighed in relief. However, Senior Tani and Asao were surprised at the dog's friendliness.

"Strange, Jumbo is usually only friendly to people within the household."

Wait a minute...that's it!

Conan figured out the truth. Now he need to directed Mouri-san to the clues and end this case. However, he didn't expected what came next.

"Is Jumbo an guard dog?" Ran asked the client, which the adult nodded. "Oh yes, he is one of our best guard dogs." He praised Jumbo with pride, the dog barked happily.

"Mmmm." Ran walked up to the pine tree, inspecting it. "...but isn't it strange?"

"What is, young lady?" Senior Tani asked.

"Jumbo was near this tree, the same tree the kidnapped used to climb in and escaped….Wouldn't Jumbo have alerted the entire compound of the kidnapper's presence?" Ran pointed at Jumbo who wagged his tail and he tilted his head at her.

Senior Tani was loss for word, don't know how to respond to that. Conan was surprise, Ran usually don't speak up or be active during these cases, she usually let Shinichi take the show since he thrived in these kind of environment. As much as an actor thrived on stage.

Kogoro couldn't hide his proud smile at his daughter.

"That is strange….isn't it, Asou-san?" Without turning around, he called out to the butler who was trying to sneak away. The elderly man froze, he grew nervous.

Kogoro causally approached him, "According to the servants, that evening was quiet, and they only heard you shouting, no dog barking or any other noises."

Kogoro towering over the elderly man, looking bit menacing. "So tell me...why didn't the dog bark?"

Asou-san started sweating.

"There was no man dressed in black, wasn't there….Mr. Kidnapper~?" A cruel smile stretched across his worn face as he place his hand on the elder's shoulder. The elder bowed his head and fell to his knees as he admitted his guilt.

"Asou! Why you!" Senior Tani exclaimed in rage as his servant begged him for forgiveness.

Conan was actually impress. It looked like the old man didn't need his help. It seem the deadbeat still remembered his training back then when he used to be a cop under Megure's guidance. Despite all the drinking, there are still brain cells left in that empty fat head of his.

Senior Tani questioned his butler. Why did he do it? Did someone asked him to do it?

"N-No, I-I did all of this by myself, sir!"

Kogoro and Conan frowned. Something feels wrong about that. "Asou-san, if you worked alone, then who made that phone call asking for three million yen?"

"I-I don't know."

Ice cold rock sink in Conan, Ran, and Kogoro's belly. Then a servant ran up to her master with a phone. Annoyed, Senior Tani was about to tell the caller off when…

 _"Have you prepared my three million yen yet?"_

"W-Who is this?!" Senior Tani shocked.

 _"I just called you a little while ago, remember? I'm the man who kidnapped your daughter."_

"B-But that's..." Senior Tani gaped at equally shocked Asou.

"I-I swear! I worked alone! You must believe me!"

"He is telling the truth, it's hard to imagine accomplices in such an easily-unraveled Kidnapping case." Kogoro spoke. Conan nodded, agreeing with Uncle.

After the first kidnapping, the girl must have been kidnapped once again from her place of confinement by someone more evil!

 _"PAPA, SAVE ME!"_

"A-Akiko!" Senior Tani cried out.

The kidnapper grew impatient and threatened to kill the child unless he get his money soon. Kogoro gestured him to keep the criminal talking, Senior Tani started begging to the kidnapper, didn't care how pitiful he sounded. For the moment, the criminal started laughing, enjoy listening to a powerful man groveled. A moment of weakness Akiko take advantage off,

Akiko managed to sneak information of her location, _"I'm in a school warehouse! There is a big chimney out the window-AAH!"_

The kidnapper smacked her hard, silencing her. _"Shit, I'll call you again! Get the money ready soon, or else!"_

The criminal hang up, ignoring the cries of the father screaming for his daughter.

Kogoro ordered Senior Tani to have the money ready while he searched for his daughter. Conan grabbed Jumbo and rode the dog as a mount. Both took off before anyone can stop them.

"Conan-kun!"

"Ran, follow that dog!" Kogoro and Ran chased after them.

Conan deducted that the kidnapper is probably still in the area. It hasn't been that long since the kidnapping so he shouldn't have gone far! Also, the chimney could have been from a factory or a bath-house. There are five school in this area where you can see a chimney!

The dog was damn fast, Kogoro and Ran lost sight of them. Ran grew panic.

"Ran, don't worry, we will find that idiot boyfriend of you. But we need to trust him, and focus on finding Akiko!"

"R-Right."

Luckily, they have the same idea of Akiko's possible location and started searching through the five schools in the area. Half an hour has passed, they're searching each school within the proximity of a smokestack chimney, but no signs of Conan or Akiko!

Ran is getting more worry. When Shinichi chased after the men in black, he got turned into a child. Now he went off on his own again in not a good condition...what if...he…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father grabbed her by the shoulders. Forcing her to look up into his gray-blue eyes.

"It's too early to give up, Ran. We still have time."

Ran sniffed, strengthens herself and give a firm nod. Then by dumb luck, she saw it. A giant silhouette of a building that look like a chimney. An idea struck her, and she remembered a school somewhere in the proximity of the huge building.

"I know where they are!"

They arrived to the Futatsubashi middle school. Ran's intuition was right, they saw Jumbo ran toward them, but without Conan.

Shit. Everything hurts.

Conan coughed out blood, struggling to holding up his broken body. His entire body hurt, his vision, unfocused from the pain, looked up to the sadistic kidnapper. Blood pounding in his ears. He will be covered in bruises in the morning. That is if he survived this. The criminal towered over him with his bat ready to swing over his head.

"CONAN-KUN!" Akiko cried out to him as the criminal delivered a final, fatal blow.

Damn it, i-is this the end?! Am I going to died? Killed by some sadistic kidnapper before I could get my body back?! Before I could tell Ran that I-

Conan expected unbearable, skull-splitting pain, the sound of bones cracking between his ears, and the blunt end of the bat smashing his brain matter into mush. But he felt nothing. Well, he still feel pain and miserable, but he is still alive! Conan gawked, seeing Ran stood protectively in front of him, blocking the bat with her own arm.

The criminal was startled, didn't expected some teenage girl jumping in and blocked his bat with her own arm. He expected the stupid bitch be in pain but instead….she looked pissed.

Very, very pissed.

Then the criminal's entire world filled with nothing both pain and broken bones.

"S-so cool."

Conan said in awe, watching Ran completely destroyed the kidnapper. No restraint, no mercy. Well, some restraint, Ran's pure strength alone can killed a man twice her size. The kidnapper now laid unconscious, but still breathing.

Conan gulped when Ran turns toward him, still looking angry. Conan panicked and started pleading for his life.

"Ran, I know I shouldn't have ran off, but before you kill me, I am still injured, so please, have mercy-ACK!"

Ran pulled him in a hug. She didn't care that she is smothering him in her arms, gently holding the injured child form of her childhood friend.

"You are an idiot! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Ran hissed, her face muffled in his hair. She wanted to scream at him, scold him some more, but she is just so happy to see him alive. That idiot.

Conan felt guilty, he struggled to clinged onto the front of her shirt, in his weak attempt to hugged back, letting her know that he is sorry….and hopefully she notice that he can't breath...because his face is smashed against her chest, slowly suffocating him.

Kogoro released Akiko out of her ropes. He already called the police and ambulance, they are on their way. In the meantime, he keep an eye on Akiko and the kidnapper while calling Akiko's father. Letting him know his daughter is safe.

 _"Let me talk to her! I need to hear her voice!"_

Kogoro handed the phone to the little girl, "Here, papa wants to talk to you."

Akiko accepted the phone instantly and talked to her papa with happy tears, Kogoro watched in silence and with a small smile.

The police and paramedic arrived. The criminal was arrested and Conan get treated by a medic. Luckily, no broken bones and Ran did a good job on bandaging his head which became a major concern. Conan was needed to be check out by the doctors for any potential injuries.

Akiko's father and butler arrived to the school, the father reunited with his daughter in a tearful relief. Then Akiko finally confessed the truth, the fake kidnapping was her idea. She wanted her father to stop working for a month just so he can play with her. But still, Asou was reprimanded by his master for going along with the plan, and that he shouldn't have agree to it even if Akiko demanded it.

Then to Akiko's surprise and happiness, her father scheduled a two weeks vacation just for the two of them. In the end, everything work out.

"I am amazed at you, Mouri-san. To use Jumbo to search for my daughter. Simply, brilliant! You are a great detective my friends told me about!" CEO praised Kogoro. Conan grumbled, but it was his idea. The old man probably take the credits. That fame-hogging drunkard.

"Actually, I didn't plan that, sir."

Okay, Conan didn't expect that. He blinked owlishly from the bed. Senior Tani was surprised as well. "You didn't?"

Kogoro pointed at Conan in the ambulance. "This idiot wanted to play with the dog and accidently released him. They just happen to tagged along on the search."

Conan scowled at the old man..

"But how did you figure out where Akiko is?"

Kogoro placed a hand on Ran's shoulder. "She figured it out. The silhouette of a building that look like a giant chimney? That was brilliant deduction." He winked at Ran. "I bet he will be impressed."

Ran blushed, and elbowed Kogoro in the side. "Dad!" Conan blushed. But Uncle was right, he was impressed. He knew Ran is smart and she can make a great detective if she tried.

The client still thanked Kogoro and Ran before leading his daughter back inside. Akiko smiled at Conan's direction. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Detective!" She giggled, which bring a smile to Conan as he gave an small wave.

Ran and Kogoro climbed in the ambulance, and it took off to the hospital. Conan started to panic as he soon realized that Edogawa, Conan doesn't have a medical record! The doctors will be suspicious and-

"Calm the fuck down, boy. I got you cover." Kogoro grumbled.

"Bu-"

"Just focus on healing and getting some rest. I will deal with the paperwork."

Conan was skeptical, then Ran gently rubbed his head, over the bandages.

"Just trust dad, okay...beside, this should teach you not to go on your own, dumbass." Ran whispered at him with a smirk. Conan pouted, but he couldn't argue.

"...so….I guess you can lived with us." Kogoro spoke.

Conan looked at him in surprise, while he knew Ran will make sure he stayed he didn't think her old man will agrees to it so easily. "Really?"

"Well, yes. You're not safe at your own home, and we can't exactly tell anyone about your 'situation'. So until you get your body back, you can live with us."

"Otchan, I-...thank you."

"...but if you started peeping under Ran's skirt, using you cuteness to get hugs, or any funny business, I will finish the job that they couldn't do. Got it." Conan gulped, his face turning red as Kogoro hissed at his face. Although, the thought of being short enough and with the winds blowing in certain direction give him a free view of Ran's panties nearly gave him a nosebleed. Which will prompt Mouri-ojisan to murdered him on the spot.

This body is going to get him kill.

Ran's face is bright red as well because she thought about when she hugged Conan against her chest after saving him. His small, cute face pressing into her breasts….and how his small body fit nicely in her arms….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I'M A SICK PERVERT!

The ambulance nearly swirled off the road after Ran startled the driver.


	3. Bloody Idol Murder Case

Three days have passed since that fateful night at Tropical Land. Lots had change...beside being stuck with a six years old body.

Conan is currently living Ran and her grumpy father, who is surprisingly not a complete deadbeat. Also, a competent detective. So that night with the kidnapping case wasn't a complete fluke. The grumpy jerk didn't even drink or fool around with any of the female clients as Conan expected the old lecher would. Although, the old man does take naps at odd times during breaks or slow days.

However, Mouri-otsan accepted mainly small, and mandane cases like adultery, missing pets, and missing family heirlooms. The shrunken detective was surprise the old man hadn't gone brain-dead from boredom for two years already!

To his shock, Ran even mentioned that her dad prefer these boring cases over big ones! At this rate, they will never get any intel on the criminals who drugged him!

"Conan! Hurry up, or you will be late for school!" Ran called out to him.

Oh yeah, another change in his life...Edogawa Conan has enrolled back to…

...Teitan Elementary school.

He got enrolled as soon as he recovered from his injuries, which thankfully lack any serious internal damages and broken bones. Although, he rather be in a coma than listening to mindless chattering of children and the brain-numbing lectures that he alway learned.

"1+1 = 2!"

"1+2 = 3!"

His classmate recite with their teacher while Conan is burying his face against his desk to drown his groaning and agony. Bored out of his mind and felt bit of his soul draining. Three days, he already begin to crack. There is no way he will last for another week….or two weeks...or three weeks.

School bell rang announced the end of the school day. Children chatting and laughing as they exited the building. Conan couldn't wait to head over to Agasa's place to have a sense of peace and to vent his frustration.

"Hey, Conan-kun!"

Aw, damn. It's those kids again.

Three kids, a girl and two boys in the same class as he is, ran up to him. They had been trying to befriended him since day one. They are good kids and all, but it just felt awkward for a former high schooler to be friends with elementary kiddies. Plus, if he get his body back then Conan will 'disappears' therefore it will be pointless and a hassle to be friends.

"Hey, wanna walk home together, Conan-kun?" Yoshida Ayumi asked him with big, hopeful eyes. She hoped he said 'yes' this time! But to her disappointment, he declined it. Again.

"No, thank you, but I'm-"

"Hey! You jerk! Why are you alway rejecting Ayumi-chan?!" One of her best friend, the large boy, Kojima Genta, cut him off, towering over him. Then her other best friend with skinny build, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, grabbed Genta by his wrist.

"No need to get mad, Genta-kun. Otherwise he wouldn't consider of being our friend." The average boy with skinny build, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, reprimand his best friend.

"Shut up! He wasn't gonna accept em' in any other way! Mitsuhiko!" Genta yelled at his best friend. Now Ayumi is getting annoyed and started scolding him. "Don't be mean, Genta-kun!"

Conan grew nervous as the other kids stared at their direction, but he used the distraction for him to slipped away.

Arrived at the eccentric professor's house, Conan finally sigh a relief and lose his Conan persona and let Shinichi run through.

"Hey, Hakase." Conan greeted as he entered the living room. He was surprised to see Ran chatting with Agasa.

"Hi, Shinichi." Ran smiled at his direction.

"Ah Shinichi-kun. How was school?" Agasa asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"It was hell." Conan grumbled, earning a chuckle from the elder and a pity look from Ran.

"I have something that will make you feel better." Ran said as she lifted a box, Conan perked up as he smell the familiar delectable aroma of lemon. And he started drooling when Ran opened the box revealing a delicious lemon pie with whip-cream on top. His favorite.

"Did I ever told you that you are amazing, Ran?"

Ran giggled as she started cutting up slices. Conan noticed a large yellow envelope on her lap.

"What is that?" Conan pointed at it.

"Ah, this is all your homeworks, copes of lessons, and assignments for this entire week."

Ran explained to their teachers about Shinichi having a extended leave to tackle a difficult case. Not wanting Shinichi to be behind his grades, the teachers made copies of lectures, and assignments for Ran to mailed to their Savour of Tokyo police.

Okay, Ran is truly amazing.

All three enjoyed their slices of pie in a quiet evening. Especially Conan as he devoured his pieces down, getting some crumbs smudged around his lips. Which prompted Ran to wipe his mouth clean with a napkin much to the Sherlock Holmes Otaku's embarrassment. Ran find it adorable. Despite his actual age, Shinichi can be like a little kid sometime.

Agasa chuckled, watching the pair. Ran would make the perfect wife for Shinichi. If the two were brave enough to admired each other feelings.

After the pies and teas, Agasa finally showing off his newest invention. His voice-changing bow-tie! Ran and Conan watched in awe as Agasa demonstrated it, changing his voice into a woman, then into a little boy, and finally a man with deep, rumbling voice.

Conan held the bow-tie in his hand. "This might be useful. Too bad I won't be able to use it with your dad accepting crap cases."

"Aw, that's a shame. It would be fun if you can pretend to be anyone. Maybe even me." Ran joked. Conan snorted a laugh.

"Yeah? Maybe I give you an Osaka accent and talk about stupid superstition stuffs, and crying about ghosts." Conan teased. Ran pouted angrily.

"...hey! Being afraid of ghost is reasonable! They are the only thing I can't fight with my fists or kicks!" Ran countered.

Somewhere in Osaka. An Osaka girl let out a violent sneeze.

"OI! Cover your mouth, dumbass! Don't get me sick, too!" Her best friend complained, wiping snots off his sport jacket.

"I couldn't help it! It just came out of nowhere!" She sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I think someone is talking about me."

Back to Agasa's household…

"Idiot! Ghosts don't exist! I still can't believe that an high-schooler like you is still afraid of ghost!" Conan chortled. He yelped when Ran grabbed both his cheek and give them a big pinch.

"Owowowowowowow!"

"Too bad that you are real so I can do this." Ran has an evil smirk. "An naughty, little boy like you, need to be punished for being cheeky."

"...that was horrible pun, and you should feel horrible." Conan could mustered through his stretched out face in a deadpan grumble.

Despite it all, it was a great evening. Conan is in a better mood, he and Ran wished good night to Professor before they headed back home.

At the Mouri's detective agency.

"We're back!" Ran and Conan called out in unison, bustling in cheerfulness.

"Welcome back." Kogoro grumbled in response, massaging over the freshly-healed cuts on his cheek. He paused when Ran gave him a kiss on his other cheek.

Kogoro blinked. "W-What was that for?"

"You know why~" Ran sang along as she sliced a slice of lemon pie on his desk. She saved one just for him. Kogoro glanced at the slice of pie, without commenting on it, he took a bite. Ran kept on smiling.

Conan titled his head, what was that about?

Unknown to Conan, a client gave Kogoro the lemon pie as thanks for solving a case. However, Ran knew client was a baker and could have gave her father any dessert he wanted. But her dad doesn't like anything too sweet yet he requested lemon pie, one of the sweetest dessert. He thought Ran didn't know, and just gave Ran the pie saying how he couldn't really turn down a free pie from a client. When really he could have request any dessert to be sugar free or make it small or make it very plain.

Ran glanced over the the fresh cuts in worry. Her dad already have bunch of scars along his jawlines, which are mostly hidden in his beard.

"Are they still hurting?" She asked as she gently carcasses one long mark.

"I'm fine, they're just scratches."

Conan rubbed his chin. One thing he couldn't figure out was the old man's appearance. He recalled Mouri-otsan hated facial hairs except for mustaches, and he used to be clean-shaven. To attracted the ladies as he stated. But now, the old man has long hairs and a beard. Plus, those odd scars and cuts. The man was lazy, but he was an narcissist and a womanizer, and would never let anything ruin his face. But the beard itself wasn't bad, and at least he took care of it, trimmed to give it a sharp, angular edge.

That being said, Conan couldn't help but poke fun at the old man.

"A cat got you again, old man? Or a woman slapped you after you scared her with your ugly mug?" Conan jested at the old man, and that earned him a fist to his skull.

"Shut it, you cheeky, little bastard!"

"Dad! Stop hitting him! You will give him brain damage!"

"Maybe it will deflated that over-sized head of his."

Ran rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Outside of the building, a group of children was watching the building from an alley.

"So that where Conan lived." Ayumi said.

"He lived with that old detective?" Genta heard about the grumpy detective from his neighbors.

"Although, not sure if he is a real detective, since I heard all he does was finding lost pets." Mitsuhiko said.

"Anyway, we are going to be Conan's friends, no matter what!" Ayumi is determined. The other kids ignored poor Conan, and the latter seem to have hard time talking to them. Nobody deserves to be alone! She will become the ultimate bestest friend Conan has ever had!

"Ok! Let go get him!" Genta was ready to ran off but Mitsuhiko quickly pulled him back just as a car, nearly ran him over, drove past them.

"Be careful! You shouldn't just ran off without looking out for cars!" Mitishiko scolded him. Genta looked sheepish.

All three took notice of the two adults climbing out of the car and entering the building. Particularly one adult took them by surprise.

Conan, Kogoro, and Ran didn't expected a popular pop-star, Okino Yoko, visiting the agency and asked him to take her case. After listening to her situation about an unknown stalker harassing her for weeks. Kogoro asked them why didn't they took it to the police if the harassment had lasted for that long. Of course, Okino's manager explained it would ruin the pop-star's image if media get the wind of the stalker situation and violated her privacy. Nonetheless, Kogoro agreed to take her case and captured the stalker himself.

"Also, can you work discreetly?" The manager begged, which Kogoro doesn't mind.

"Um, can we tag along?" Ran asked, Conan and the manager gave her a perplex look.

Ran quickly explained that the stalker wouldn't believe that her dad is a detective if he brought his fatmily along with him. Plus, she never been to an idol's room before. Conan agreed. Ran has a good point.

Kogoro wasn't happy of brining his daughter with a potential of a dangerous stalker nearby. So he told her to stay close.

"And don't ran off AGAIN." He emphasized the last words while glaring at Conan, who is whistling innocently.

Pfft, please, this is just a simple case. What could go wrong?

When they arrived to Okino-san's room, they found a corpse with a knife in his back.

And this is why you shouldn't tempt fate.

However, they weren't alone. Conan's classmates, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko tailed them and got scared at the sight of the dead body. Genta fainted from fright.

"Why did you guys followed me in the first place?!"

"Well, we were going to convinced you to accept our friendship and well, things have gone out of hand." Ayumi sniffed, still shaken by the sight of the body.

Conan sighed in exasperation. The police arrived swiftly and secured the crime scene. Inspector Megure was surprised to see Kogoro.

"Mouri-kun? Why are you here?"

"I was hired by Okino-san to investigated her stalker issue."

A nearby officer snorted, "Why did the dumbass bring children to capture a stalker?"

That earned an irk look from Megure. Ran glared at the rude officer, she was ready to defend her father when Takagi-keiji stepped in.

"Probably to trick the stalker. The stalker wouldn't believe Mouri-san is a detective if he bring his family to work."

The rude officer flinched under the cold glaze of the Watchdog, the Mutt of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police force. It didn't help that those horrific scars on his face made him extra intimidating. The officer excused himself and went back to work.

Ran smiled gratefully at Takagi-keiji, who looked sheepish.

"I apologize about him gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry about him, Ran-san. He had a bad...day." His words trailed off when he took notice of the children, particularly a boy that show striking resemblance of Kudo. He stared straight into those familiar blue eyes causing the child to froze in fear.

"T-that child?!" Takagi exclaimed, getting his superior's attention. Megure followed his officer's line of sight and was shock when he saw the child.

"W-Who is this child?!" Megure kneeled before Conan, "M-Mouri-kun, why does he looked like Kudo-kun?!"

Conan turned pale.

...well, goodbye, secret identity.

"Oh, him? This is Edogawa Conan." Kogoro seem calm, not panicking at all. Maybe the old man has something that could save him. With that thought, Conan relaxed a bit.

"He's the younger brother of that detective brat, Kudo Shinichi, and the second child of the novelist, Kudo Yusaku, and actress, Kudo Yukiko."

"...eh?"

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! Megure-Keibu will not believe that?! He knew my dad and he knows Dad only has one kid, and that is ME!

Megure, of course, didn't believe him. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Now, I know what you are thinking. But you see, Conan was born in the America, which is why you have never seen him or heard of him. Plus, given that his parents come and goes from America until they started living there permanently three years ago, you probably didn't know they have an second son."

Megure slowly nodded.

"And you can tell Conan is their kid by his name. That novelist has vast collection of mystery novels. The name 'Conan' came from Arthur Conan Doyle, the writer of Sherlock Holmes. And Edogawa came from Edogawa Rampo also known as Hirai Taro, who wrote detective novels. Do you know anyone else who named their kids like that?"

"...actually no, it does sound like something Yusaku-kun would do."

Conan's jaw went slack.

How did the Otchan knew about dad's collection? It's not like he ever visited nor he care enough to asked of what kind of books collects in the library. The old man didn't know much about mystery novels, didn't think he read them much less knew the authors.

"...then why he doesn't has Kudo in his name?" Takagi asked, he is still staring at Conan, who shift uncomfortably under his unbreaking glaze.

"He probably have Kudo on his birth certificate, but he doesn't say it in public for his protection."

Megure and Takagi, the latter finally turning away from Conan, looked toward Kogoro to clarify.

"His parents are big-shot celebrities with crazy fans and weirdos in their wake. His older brother is a infamous detective with crazy fans and people who held grudges against him."

Kogoro picked up Conan by the back of his shirt. "And look at him, he is just a small, helpless child, a easy target for any potential kidnapping."

Conan gave him a side-glare. Geez, no need to rubbed it in, old man. Kogoro was kind enough to set him down gently.

"His family wanted to protect him, while at the same time, wanted him to have a normal childhood. So outside the household, he is just another kid with Japanese descent. There are plenty of Japanese-American children with English names in America. So nobody would think this brat is related to the Kudos."

Kogoro finished, Ran and Conan were impressed. A lie that sounded too reasonable to be an actual lie. Well done.

Megure looked over Conan, while the resemblance between him and Kudo-kun is uncanny, but he couldn't denied the possibility that they could be brothers. But still…

"So why is he here? And where is his older brother?" The inspector asked.

"Well, from what Agasa-san told Ran, the detective brat disappeared off to solve some case and didn't know about Conan making a surprise visit."

Oh, it was a surprise, alright.

Conan nervously chuckled to himself..

"So Ran took the kid in out of pity until his idiot big brother come back."

Megure gave Conan a warm smile. "Well, young man, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your father and I used to work together, same with your older brother."

Conan gave him a respective bow, "N-Nice to meet you, Megure-Keibu. Papa talks about you a lot."

The lack of American accent surprised Megure, the Japanese dialect and mannerism

are spot on. If he didn't knew any better he would say the child had been born in Japan all he life.

"Interesting, your dialect is fluent and no hint of accent."

Conan grew nervous again. Damn it, not even five minutes and he already blew Otchan's well-made cover!

"That's because he was home-schooled." Ran came to his rescue. "Agasa-hakase told me that Conan-kun had been homeschooled all his life. All of the house-staffs are Japanese native because his parents didn't want him to forget his native tongue."

"In another words, Japanese was his first language, then English." Kogoro finished.

And that seem to sufficed Megure, finally the inspector went back to work. However, Takagi still watching Conan. His expression was blank yet there was something in his blue eyes that made Conan uncomfortable.

Strange, for all he could remember, since his first case on the airplane, Takagi-keiji never made him feel uncomfortable. Hell, even after the initial surprise at the scars on older man's tanned face, Conan never felt threatened, not once. The man's shyness and awkwardness made him impossible to feel afraid. Plus, he wore a scarf around his neck. A freaking scarf, and they come in all sort of colors and patterns. Who can be nervous around Takagi-keji?!

Until now...This is going to be a long night.


	4. Bloody Idol Murder Case p2

"So the man was already dead after they entered the room?" Megure asked his sergeant, who nodded as he flipped through his notepad.

"Yes, sir. We're still figuring out the exact time of death. The heat in this room could have accelerated the rigor mortis of the body."

The portly inspector tugged on his collar, he sighed as he could feel sweats running down his brows. He eyed dubiously at his sergeant's attire, the young man is wearing his winter long coat and scarf despite the heat. Sometime, he is envious of the young man's heat resistance.

"Did you figure out the identity of the victim?" Megure asked as he kneeled to the body.

"Yes, sir. Fujie, Akiyoshi. Age 22. After graduating from Kounan high school, he went to work at the Kakubeni company. Although, he recently left the company."

"What's his relationship with Okino-san?"

"Okino-san and her manager, Yamagishi-san, claimed they don't know the man. However…" Takagi kneeled next to his superior, he leans closer to whisper. "Chiba-san did some digging. Okino-san and Fujie-san have attended the same high school together."

Megure nodded before glancing back at the body. On the surface, the death is obvious. The worse trauma is the knife embedded in the Fujie's back. The victim was stabbed from the behind and judging by the state of the living room, there was a violent struggle. He and Takagi glanced at the victim's hand, Officer Tome mentioned there were few strands of hairs clenched in the man's fist.

Takagi lifted the hand and inspected it with puzzling look. While Megure inspected the dried watermarks and dent on the floor.

"I can't figure out where the watermarks and the dent came from. So strange."

"That's not the only thing that's strange, Inspector."

Megure nearly tumbled to the side when he noticed Conan kneeling between him and Takagi.

"W-wha do you mean?" Megure asked.

"Well, the entire room was trashed except for that chair." Conan pointed at the chair behind the victim. "Plus, why would the killer leave the heater to blast on?".

"T-true…"

Conan leaned closer to Takagi, staring at the hand dangling from the officer's grip.

"Something wrong with that hand, Takagi-keiji?"

Takagi stared blankly at the child that strongly resembles Kudo. "Uh, well, there are these strands of hairs in the man's hand, which suggested that the victim had fought off his killer and snatched some hairs in the process...but that's actually impossible."

"How so?"

"Well, if the victim was stabbed in the back, then how was he able to touch the killer, much less grabbed their hairs?"

Conan perked up. That is an good point. It is physically impossible...unless…

"Do you think the hairs were planted after the murder to frame someone?"

Before Takagi could answered, a fist bashed Conan in the head.

"OW!"

"DON'T PLAY AROUND THE CORPSE, BRAT!" Kogoro snatched him up by the back of his shirt. He bowed and apologized to the inspector.

"Sorry about him, he loves to play detective."

Megure let out a defeated sigh, "He is Yusaku's son, alright."

Great, another one.

Kogoro handed Conan to Ran, "Keep an eye on him, and make sure the idiot don't give himself away." Conan scowled at him over Ran's shoulder.

"You need to be careful, you don't know if they are watching, Conan." Ran whispered to him. She knows she is a bit paranoid, but it only has been three days. Dad mentioned the men in black will get suspicious of Shinichi's missing corpse and will sought out to make sure Shinichi is still dead.

Looking over Ran's shoulder, Conan saw Mouri-san is taking Takagi to the other room. While Megure is trying to figuring out who could have killed Fujie-san.

While all the adults distracted, Ayumi sneaked pass Ran-neechan. Earlier, she thought she saw something under the couch. Curious, she crawled on her knees to check it out and discovered some kind of jewelry.

She was ready to reach out for it, but then she hesitated...maybe she shouldn't touch it. What if there are blood on it? Then she spotted a officer nearby, a man with the cute, red scarf wrapped around his neck. Ayumi was surprised, didn't know officers like wearing something as cute as handmade scarves at work.

Although, the man is acting weird, sniffing around…

"Uh, excuse me." Ayumi tugged on his coat. The man turned around at her, Ayumi screamed at the horrific scars on the man's face. The expression on the cold, harsh face shifted, Ayumi instinctively thought the man grew angry at her. She flinched, closing her eyes tightly as tears leaking at the corner, waiting to get yelled at.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Ayumi sniffed, blinking in surprise at the officer stuttering an apology.

Other officers snickered behind Takagi, "Aww, I guess the Mutt isn't good with children."

"With that face? Babies will cry."

Ayumi saw the scarred officer looked embarrassed and felt bad for him. She quickly get his attention.

"I-I saw something under the couch." She pointed at the furniture. Takagi checked it out and saw the strange object underneath, reaching out from under and grabbed it in his gloved hand. He was surprised to see an earring. A rather expensive looking earring.

"Thank you, little lady. You're a great help." Takagi praised her with a warm smile which softened his scarred face. Ayumi beamed back at the officer. Despite the scary face, the officer is nice. And he probably like cute things since he wore such a cute, fluffy scarf.

Takagi brought the earring to Megure-keibu's attention was interviewing with the Pop-star and her manager. Okino recognized the earring belonged to another pop-star, her rival named Ikezawa Yuko. Megure ordered his men to bring her in.

She wasn't very happy about it.

"When this ugly man with scars appeared at my door, I thought he was going to assault me! And now you accused me of murdering some asshole?!" Poor Megure is getting chewed out by the agitated deva. Behind him, Takagi was nursing a bruise on his jaw where the pop-star socked him out of fright.

She can really give a mean right-hook. But then again, anybody would either run away or attack if they found a tall, scary man with scars at their doorstep. He sighed to himself, ignoring snickering and sneers from his co-workers. A loud coughing from Kogoro shut them up instantly and they scurried way under his glare.

Takagi gave the detective a weak smile in thanks.

Kogoro rejoined his daughter, Conan, and the nodded at the other pop-star. "So what's her deal?" He asked Ran.

"Ayumi-chan found an earring." Ran noticed a confused look in her father's eyes. "She is Conan's classmate."

"Oh"

"Anyway, she found the earring and alerted Takagi-keiji and Megure-keibu, then they brought in the owner of the jewelry in for questioning."

"Ah."

"So where were you, Otchan?" Conan asked. He saw the old man disappeared for awhile after talking with Takagi-keiji.

"None of your damn business." Kogoro grumbled. Ran elbowed him. "Be nice."

Kogoro frowned, before he sigh. "I was...looking around."

"Looking around?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"...look at each room to see if anything is out of place...some of the room appeared to be ransacked…"

"Wait….if there was a robbery before the murder...then could it have been the stalker?" Ran asked. "Then the stalker killed the man during a struggle?"

"No, I don't think the stalker killed him." Kogoro said. "There was hairs in the vicitm's hand...it was made to look like he had a struggle with a killer...but there was a obvious flaw."

Kogoro glanced at the covered body. "It is physically impossible to grabbed the killer hairs while being stabbed from behind."

"Then the hairs were planted?"

"That what Takagi thought so too...until he noticed the nail marks in the vicitm's palm."

Conan's eyes widened in realization.

Ran blinked, "What about it?"

"...it means the victim was already clenching onto those hairs before he died. It is impossible to make those mark if the killer just planted the hairs in his hand." Kogoro stated. Ran gasped as she slowly realized.

"Wait….then that….then he…."

Kogoro nodded. "But I can't figure out how…"

"Heh, I knew how~" Both looked down Conan with a smug grin on his face.

"Really?!"

Conan nodded, but then he frowned. "But one thing I can't figure out….was motive behind it...what drive a person to do all that."

"I told you already that I never been here before! And just because my earring was here doesn't make me the murderer!" Yuko screamed at Megure, she glared at Yoko.

"The murder took place in her apartment! Maybe she stole my earring and pin it on me!"

"I-I would never do that!" Yoko protested. Yuko snorted. Then she stormed off to use the bathroom to cool off. Ran blinked, she noticed how Yoko and Yuko looked identical from the back.

Wait...how did she know where the bathroom was?

"...you realize too, Ran?" Conan whispered to her. Ran nodded.

Kogoro sighed. "...this has became sad." He shared a glance with Takagi who has been watching them from afar.

Soon Yuko came back and she isn't any happier with Megure and his questions.

"You morons are wasting my time! If I wasn't so nice, I would call my lawyers and complained about police harassment!" Yuko needed a smoke to calm down. She pulls out her cigarette and pick up the miniature statuette which turns out to be a lighter and use it to lid it. Taking a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

"Megure-keibu, we've figure out this murder."

Everybody turned to Kogoro. The portly inspector raised a eyebrow at the detective. "You do?...wait a minute, 'we'?"

Kogoro ignored Megure as he turned to Yuko. "Ikezawa-san. It is obvious that you have been in this room."

Yuko snorted in disbelief. "You are idiot! You can't prove that I have been here over a earring!" Yuko snarled in frustration.

"Mmm, interesting." Yuko frowned at Ran who picked up the miniature statuette. "You said that you never been in this room before…" Ran turned to Yuko with a eyebrow raised. "Then how did you know this was a lighter?"

Conan smirked when he sees Yuko turned pale and Megure caught on. Busted it. Yuko stuttered out an excuse. She claimed her friend has the similar lighter.

"Really? So does your friend's home have the same layout as Yoko-san's? Since you clearly knew where the bathroom was earlier." Ran said, sarcastic. With that, Yuko knew it is over. Megure would asked her for her 'friend's address and phone number to confirmed her excuses but really, even he could see there is no point. He finally knocked the deva off her high horse.

"In fact, you were the stalker who harassed Okino-san for weeks, aren't you?" Kogoro asked. Yuko bowed her head, she nodded. She confessed she did it out of anger for having all her acting roles taken and losing fans.

"I came here to take pictures of anything that would caused a scandal when...that man attacked me!"

"Fujie-san attacked you?" Megure was surprised, he didn't expected that.

"Y-yes! I don't know who he was, he just came out of nowhere and jumped me!" Yuuko shuddered, holding herself. "I was so scared, but I managed to fend him off and fled. But I didn't kill him, I swear!" Megure wasn't convinced.

"She is telling the truth, inspector." Kogoro spoke, Megure stared at him for clarification. "Didn't Takagi-Keiji mentioned how it was impossible for Fujie-san to grabbed the killer's hairs while being stabbed in the back at the same time?

"True….but it is also possible that Ikezawa-san could have planted Okino-san's hairs in the man's hand to pin the murder on her." Megure pointed it out.

"That is unlikely." Kogoro turned to Takagi. "You were going to explained to Conan and inspector that you found marks on the victim's palm where Fujie must have clenched his hand so tight that his fingernails left marks."

"Y-Yes, which means that victim was already holding onto the hairs in his hands by the time he died. The killer wouldn't be able to make those marks by just closing the hand."

"W-Why didn't you told me about that, Takagi-kun?!" Megure exclaimed. Takagi bowed his head, "S-Sorry, sir. But Kogoro pulled me aside to asked me questions, and then he asked me to search the room for any evidence of Ikezawa-san's presence."

Yuko gasped, turning to Kogoro. "Y-You knew that I've already been here? How?!"

"Well, I notice the living room is trashed because there was a struggle. But when I check other rooms, it seem like someone was snooping around….you didn't really bother to cover up your tracks since you wanted to freak Okino-san out." Kogoro spoke in deadpan. "Also, the perfume. You and Okino have different scented perfume, although your is stronger than her."

Kogoro sneezed, rubbing his nose. "If you were in a struggle with Fujie-san, chances are you might have dropped something. So I asked Takagi to search around the living room."

"I-is that why the officer was sniffing around?" Ayumi spoked out. Other officers almost burst out laughing. "Wow, he really is a mutt" A glare from Megure and Kogoro shut them up.

"Beside, even if she was the killer and if Fujie-san did jumped her. She is more likely to stabbed him in the chest than in the back." Kogoro pointed it out. "And she will be too scared to stab her [attacker] from behind and rather ran away than taking that chance."

"T-True. But then...who killed Fujie-san?!"

"It was….Fujie-san, himself."

Everybody looked at Kogoro as if he was insane, with exception of Ran, Conan, and Takagi.

"I can explain for you, Otchan!" Conan jumped in. "This is just like the story of the sad man that papa used to read to me!" Conan explained how the story goes.

The sad man made a hole in a block of ice and stick a knife in it. Then the sad man climbed onto something high and fall backward onto the knife. Megure, the officers, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko were disturbed of hearing the story from a mouth of a child.

Kogoro pointed out the strange dent in the ground where the blunt end of the knife hit the ground when Fujie stabbed himself. And it match where the chair is facing where the corpse laid. Plus the heater was set on full blast by Fujie melted any remaining crushed ices, which explained the watermarks on the floor.

"Okay, now we know how he….killed himself, but why? What was the motive? And why did he attacked Ikezawa-san?"

Kogoro gestured Yoko and Yuko to turned around, exposing their backs to the police. "When you look at them from behind, you can see they are identical."

"W-which means Okino-san was the target? So after he failed, he figure he killed himself and framed Okino-san for his murder?" Megure suggested.

"I don't think so, inspector. You see, Fujie-san didn't came to harm her, but to talk to her." Kogoro said.

Now Megure is lost. Kogoro turned to Yoko. "...you have been dishonest this whole time….you knew the man, didn't you?"

Yoko bowed her head, admitting her guilt.

"Y-Yes, he...we were…"

"Lovers. You two were a couple in high school, correct?"

Yoko was shocked. "Y-Yes, h-how did you know?"

Kogoro stared at her with a sad look. "It is the only way to explain his death. You see, when he mistaken Ikezawa-san and hurt by her action, he thought you had rejected again….and that sadness turned to hate and despair."

Kogoro pull out the hair-brush, holding the handle with handkerchief wrapped around it to prevent his fingerprints mixing with the evidence.

"Fujie-san probably got the hairs from this brush so he can framed you for the murder."

"B-But wait! He broke up with me!" Yoko protested. "So why did he do this?"

"Actually.." her manager, Yamagish finally spoke up. He revealed that he was the one who pressured Fujie to break up with her. Yoko stared at her manager in disbelief.

"H-How could you?" Yoko voice quivered in sob.

"Then he came here, hoping that he could talk to you and to clear up this...misunderstanding." Kogoro gave the manager a glare.

Later, Chiba-keiji arrived with a diary belonged to Fujie to confirmed Kogoro's deduction. The diary was overflowing with Fujie's pain. After they got separated, Fujie couldn't stop thinking about Yoko and wanted to be with her again. Fujie wanted to clear up the misunderstanding and how he couldn't lived any longer without her...and that how it ended.

The room was coated in seldom silence...all the the lies and misunderstandings piled up on top of each other led to this tragedy….What a senseless death…

Kogoro and Ran walked Conan's classmates home, the children were chatting up with Conan about the case. About how cool it was when Conan and his family solved the case together! Genta was disappointed of missing the show, his friends promised to fill him in later.

"Well, Conan-kun! We are officially, you best friends now!" Ayumi smiled. Conan facepalmed.

"Wait, you guys followed me just for that?!"

"Well, of course! We will make you our best friend, no matter what!" Genta grinned, holding Conan's head in a headlock. "You seem to be an interesting guy, but man after tonight, you are freaking amazing!"

"Although, your dad is pretty cool of letting you read such disturbing story." Mitsuhiko said.

"Wait, what story?" Genta asked.

Conan groaned. Great, he now he had to babysit bunch of kids.

Next day, Otchan was right when they found Fujie's fingerprints on the hand brush. But Kogoro wasn't in a mood to celebrate, then again nobody is in the mood to celebrate after a life was taken away like that.

 **A four days later...**

Few days have passed, and Yoko didn't pressed charges against Yuko. Both just wanted to move on and put it behind them. Yuuko, surprisingly, became quiet and leave her rival alone….unless they are competing for same acting role.

Light shower of snows have fallen on the busy street. Ran and Conan were heading home after little grocery shopping, until they saw Yoko performed on the big screen. Ran smiled sadly, watching the idol performed. Despite the pain and loss, she was able to smile...if Shinichi actually died…

She wasn't sure if she will ever be strong enough to handle it...

"Ran?" Ran blinked, feeling tears leaking from her eye. She sniffed, quickly wipe away her tears.

"S-sorry, it's just...if something happen to you...if those men in black actually killed you, I-I don't know if I'll…" Ran blurt out a chuckle.

"Look at me, crying over something like this...I know, it's stupid." Shinichi usually teased her at this moment to pissed her off. It used to annoy her, but right now Ran doesn't mind it. If it will get her mind off something that made her sad.

Then she felt a tug, pulling her toward the ground. She was taken by surprise when Conan leaped up and wrapped his arms around her neck. Ran blushed slightly, "C-Conan?"

"I'm still here, Ran. And I'm not going anywhere...I promise." Conan...no...this time….it's Shinichi, hugging her. Despite his tiny body...his soul is still Shinichi. Ran smiled and she hugged him close. Even if she is holding a small body...she can imagine Shinichi held her in his arms, keeping her safe.

"You better keep that promise, or I will never forgive you, you stupid jerk."

Both shared a laugh. Neither of them cared that they are hugging in the middle of the street. A high school teen girl hugging a elementary school boy. For the moment, everything felt right.

 **Somewhere else...**

Kogoro casually scrolling down an semi-busy street with cars occasionally driving passed him. Letting out a long sigh, watching warm air flowing from his lips. The winter coat kept him nice and warm...although, the cold never usually bother him thanks to his hot blood.

Then a car stopped by him. So casually, Kogoro climbed inside without a word or fear. He even strapped himself in just as the car drove off.

He glanced at the gentleman sitting in the back through the rear-view mirror, "Good evening. Glad we have a chance to talk."

"Had to wait for things to settle down before we can meet." The mysterious figure grumbled from the back. "You and your kids pull quite a show."

Kogoro threw a small smirk at the driver. "Did you enjoy the show?" The driver didn't respond to that...but he get to the point with a question.

"Mouri-san...care to explain about the boy...who reeks of poison?"


	5. Coded Sheet Case

"Man, I don't know why Kobayashi-sensei is angry at me!" Genta complained after getting scolded by their new teacher, Kobayashi-senses. Conan send him a sideway glare.

"Maybe, you should learn to keep your big mouth shut...particularly about her breasts." Conan couldn't believe the idiot has the nerve to blurt out, 'what a big rack' to a teacher.

Genta blushed, looking away.

They've found Ayumi and Mitsuhiko in the classroom, puzzling over a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Conan asked.

Ayumi explained she got it from a code corner at Touto Tower, "And if you solved it, you will get a Kamen Yaiba figurine!"

"So far, we weren't able to solve it." Mitsuhiko sighed in disappointment.

"The tanuki is the key." All three look at Conan.

"What?"

Conan pointed at Tanuki. "Tanuki is the key word, so what do you think you should do with it?"

The kids started thinking really hard. Genta almost popped a blood vessel from thinking too hard. Mitsuhiko furrowed his brows as he looked over the written hiragana on the paper. Then it hit him, he noticed all the "Ta" hiragana and it gave him an idea.

"Hey, what if we take out all the [Ta] hiragana out, and read the rest?"

"...what would that do?" Genta asked, he doesn't seen the point. But Ayumi tried his suggestion.

"Dai...Seika...Iki...Mi...Ha...Te...Nsa...I...Da."

"P-Perfect! (Daisekai) You're a g-genius! (Kimiha tensai da)" Genta stuttered in shock.

"W-we solved it!" They cheered, Conan chuckled with a smile.

"Thank you, Conan!" Ayumi was beaming at him, Conan blinked in surprise. "Uh what for?"

"Well, it's obvious you already solve the code, but you still give us the chance to solve it ourselves!"

"You're like Sherlock Holmes!" Mitsuhiko paid his compliment. Conan felt so flattered that he started blushing.

"Well, if he is Holmes, then I am Akechi Kogoro!" Genta pumped out his chest.

Oh please, you have a long way to go, Genta. Conan thought.

* * *

Next day, was a Saturday afternoon. The kids dragged Conan to the Touto tower to get the figurine and to watch the live show of Kamen Yaiba. Ran joined in since they needed a guardian, their parents were unavailable and Ran was more than happy to accompanied them. Although, Conan rather stayed at home with Ran's grumpy old man than watching some dorky live show of superheroes in tights. Despite his current (and real age) age, he felt like an old man dealing with hyperactive children.

Thankfully, the day flew by so fast, the sky is started turning orange. Conan wished he spend it on doing something worth his time.

"And remember when they-ack!" Genta was reenacting his favorite scene from the show when a piece of paper slapped him in the face. Annoyed, he ripped it off and ready to crumbled it into a ball when he paused at the oddly drawn pictures and one weird word at the bottom.

"What the heck is this?" He scratched his head.

"What is it, Genta?" His friends gathered around him. Ran looked over his shoulder.

"[Oro}? Is that English?" She questioned.

She looked around to see if anyone running toward them looking for the piece of paper. So far, nobody came forward.

Conan inspected the odd symbols, but even he can't make sense of it. Well, he can tell the first one is the Touto tower and the symbol next to it is a moon. And the rest, he had no idea.

Ayumi looked around. "I wonder who draw it?"

"Well, nobody came forward for it, so maybe it is nothing." Mitsuhiko shrugged.

"Whatever, it is mine now!" Genta chuckled, folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Then his stomach growled, "Man, I'm hungry again."

Conan facefaulted. Again?! He just finished his sixth hot dogs an hour ago?!

"Well, how about we grab something to eat? My treat."

"Yay!" The children cheered.

"I would like to have hundred of fried eels on rice, please!" Genta drooled, Ran sweatdropped.

"That's a lot….and expensive."

Mitsuhiko sighed. "Genta-kun really loves eels."

"No kidding."

Ran decided to take them to a small burger joint, and the kids are happy to eat some burgers.

Unknownst to them...they are being watched. A pair of cold eyes watching them.

* * *

At the burger joint, the kids enjoying their burgers and fries. Ran smiled, watching them eat. She noticed Conan haven't touched his food, he seem to be engrossed on the strange piece of paper. Which Genta didn't seem to mind give it away as he is too focus on his food.

Ran smiled as she watched. Whenever Shinichi found a puzzle, he will not rest until he crack it. He take puzzle, regardless how strange, as a challenge.

"Figure out anything, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked to the boy next to her. Without looking, she slapped Genta's hand away from Conan's fries. Genta been trying to steal his fries, and each time he failed.

"Other than the first symbols, which is obviously the Touto tower and a moon, nothing. The other symbols are just random."

"So, you don't know what [Oro] means?"

"No freaking idea." Conan groaned, scratching his head.

Ran heard her phone started ringing, checking the caller ID and saw her dad's. She answered it.

"Hey, Dad…...yeah, we stop by for a bite to eat...okay, we will be home soon...are you busy tonight?"

Conan felt a bit annoyed, the old man probably has a big case, and he is stuck here with the kids.

"Okay, I'll leave you dinner for tonight. Don't work too late..." Ran glanced at the word, "Oro".

"Oh, Dad. Do you know what [Oro] means?" Ran asked. "...yes, O-R-O."

Conan highly doubt uncle would know the word.

"...G-Gold?!" Ran exclaimed in shock, startling Conan and the kids. She quickly blushed when the other patrons were giving her weird looks. She lowered her voice.

"How did you know? Mmm? Well, we got this piece of paper with odd symbols and [Oro] written on it and...what? Where are we? Well, we are at this burger joint." Ran told her dad of her location, then he said that he will be on his way before he hang up.

"Did your dad said, [Oro] means [gold]?" Conan asked.

"Y-yeah. He said, [Oro] is Italian and Spanish, but both means the same thing."

Conan stared at the paper in shock. Then could this be…

"A treasure map!" Ayumi squealed in excitement.

"Oh man, a real treasure map that slapped me in the face! This is our lucky break!" Genta has a wide goofy grin as he thought of buying every restaurants in the city and eat there for free.

Ran knew she need to stop them before they ran off on a treasure hunt. It is getting late, and they need to be at home.

"Anyway, it is late. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to do treasure-hunting."

But nobody was listening to her or heard her, not even Conan.

"Okay, so the first symbol was the Touto tower….that is the starting line. But I wonder what the moon for? The phase of the moon? Mmmm" Mitsuhiko tried to figure it out. Then something caught Ayumi's eyes.

"There! The second symbol!" Ayumi ran outside, her friends followed after, Ran quickly throw away their trashes before chasing after them.

Ayumi ran across the street and pointed up at the signboard. It looked exactly like the second symbol on the "map".

"Ayumi is right!" Mitsuhiko down the street, seeing the Touto tower straight ahead from them. "Maybe the symbols are landmarks that will lead us to the treasure! The Touto tower is the starting line, then…"

He followed the road which split into two. "If all the signs are on the same road...but which road we supposed to take?" Mitsuhiko pondered.

Conan secretly proud of Mitsuhiko following the same conclusion. He pointed at a sign. "There! Tsukimi Road! Tsukimi means [Moon-view]!"

Mitsuhiko beamed, quickly followed his deduction.

"Then the moon symbol was meant for Tsukimi!"

"Way a go, Mitsuhiko-kun, Conan-kun!" Ayumi cheered for her boys. Genta grumbled in the background.

Ran gave Conan a hard look. Is he seriously try to find the treasure tonight?! In the end, Ran ended up chasing after the kids throughout the city. She gave her dad a call of the situation. Kogoro wasn't happy that Conan is helping the kids with their treasure-hunting.

"So you are on Tsukimi street?"

"Yeah, and..." Ran cut herself off when she sensed something was off. Something cold digging in her spines. She stopped momentarily to surveyed her surrounding. The street still has plenty of people. But none stood out. Ran swore someone was watching her.

"Ran? Ran?!" Her dad calling out to her.

Ran snapped out it, then she noticed she is losing sight of the children!

"Sorry, I'm losing the kids! I will call you back!" She hang up, despite her father's protesting.

After finding the third sign, the children were on the right track. Emotions are high, and Conan actually enjoying himself...until they reached the end of the road and a dead end. No treasure.

"Was I wrong about the moon? It didn't meant the Tsukimi road?" Mitsuhiko is trying to figure out.

"...hey, Ran-neechan." Genta asked Ran. "Your dad said that [Oro] is Italian?"

Ran nodded.

"Then...does that means the person who drew the map was Italian, and not Japanese?" Genta asked. Ran and Conan blinked before both slowly realized. Conan nearly facepalmed himself. Of course!

"Genta, you are a genius!" Genta blinked in surprise. "I am?"

Conan shared a grin with Ran before turning back to the kids. "We are going back to Touto tower!"

Everybody gathered back at the base of the Touto tower. Ran looked around as the feeling came back, stronger than ever. She frowned in worry. Where is her father? Did she missed him along the way?

Conan started explaining his deduction.

"Neon signs?" Genta raised an eyebrow, confused. But Mitsuhiko was first to figure out what Conan meant.

"Wait, so the moon represent nighttime?!"

Ayumi gasped, "And neon signs only come out at night!" She glanced at the map in Conan's hands. "So the signs are supposed to be neon signs!"

Conan blinked in surprise, but he smiled in pride as he and Ran watched the children looking for the neon signs.

Ayumi found it first. The neon sign that resembled the second symbol.

"There it is!"

"Good job, Ayumi." Conan praised her, causing Ayumi to blush.

This time, they are on the right track as they sought out the neon signs, one after the other.

Soon they have found all the signs except for the fish. Ran noticed they're in residential area, but she knew there aren't any aquariums or fish markets nearby. Except for the river nearby which prompted the kids to scout the river. Genta has a idea of fishing the river for treasure, Ran has to pull him away before he slipped into the water.

while everyone tried to figure out, Ran noticed Conan staring at the distance...with knowing smirk stretch across his smug face.

He figures it out.

Conan led them inside the building that holds the "box" neon sign. Ran and the kids listened as Conan explained everything and pointed outside toward the bridge.

And they saw it…

"The Shining Fish?!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed. The lights on the bridge and the reflection of the river formed a fish-shape, and the lamp-post became its eye. Conan walked backward, trying to match the fish exactly like the drawing on the map. Then he step on something, a coin, and saw bags dangling from the rafters by a rope.

Everybody jumped when Ran started shouting at the stairways.

"WHO IS THERE?! COME ON OUT!" Ran demanded. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They are not alone. And she was right when three men in suit and sunglasses stepped up.

Two foreigners and one Japanese, who is holding a gun.

Ran commanded the children to get behind her and she stood guarding them from the dangerous man.

The gunman smirked, "We should thank you and your brats, girly for leading us to the treasure."

"W-Who are they?!" Ayumi whimpered, holding onto Ran's leg.

"They were on the news for days, the thieves who robbed a bank in Italy a year ago." Conan spoke, drawing everyone attention except Ran. She never leave her sight on the criminals.

"D-Didn't their boss got arrested two days ago?" Genta whimpered.

The gunman snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, that bastard deserved it. He betrayed us and took the gold coins for himself."

"But since he refused to spill where he hid the gold, you decided to turns him in to the cops while you search for the coins yourself." Conan showed the coded map. "And since this is the only thing you found at your old boss' place. And given that you didn't tried to take it back from us, which means you three couldn't figure out the codes. So why not let bunch of kids do all the work for you."

The gunman and his colleagues were impressed, the gunman whistled. "You are pretty smart for a toddler."

I'm only six years old, damnit!

"But yeah, that pretty much it...well, except for...where IS the treasure, monello?"

Conan said nothing. The gunman started tsk-ing at him."Now, now. Be a good little baby and start talking...unless you want to die?" He gave them a cruel smirk as he slowly approached them like a predator slowly stalking up to his prey. His stride reeked with confidence and malicious intention. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko started whimpering in fear.

Ran took a deep breath, slowly inhaling the air before slowly exhaled them out. She cleared her mind of any doubts and fear, and yield focus. The desire to protect the children and Conan shimmering under her skins as every muscles in her body became tense at once and her stance ready. She didn't even flinched when the gun was aimed to her face. The man is not at within arm distance, but that's okay.

Ran focused her concentration on the gun..

'Say, Ran. Did you know…'

Shinichi…

'The speed of a rifle bullet is about 1000 meters per second?'

Memories back at Tropical Land. When Shinichi actually talked about something else other than Sherlock Holmes. Shinichi titled his head to the side and stick out his finger in a 'gun gesture' to the sky.

'Compare to the speed of a pistol's bullet, it's only a third of that which puts them at roughly 350 meters a second.'

Ran gave a soft chuckle.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The criminal fired a bullet…

The children cried out…

Conan screamed out her name.

Ran didn't flinch, not for a second, as she side-stepped away from the bullet, letting the bullet soared harmlessly through her hairs. She didn't battered an eyelash as few pieces of her hairs fluttered toward the floor. Every muscles in her body moved simultaneously, launching herself at the stunned gunman in seconds.

She easily disarmed him with a quick jab of her hand before finished him off with one punch to the face. Her fist shattered his sunglasses, cracked lens blinded him as he grew unconscious from the blow before he hit the floor.

But Ran wasn't done. Without hesitation, she charged at the remaining robbers. They didn't stand a chance. They barely could pull their guns out of their coat before Ran knocked them out of their hands. The weapons scattered across the floor. Landing good hits on their vital areas, Ran knocked them out cold.

The children and Conan were stun, none could uttered a word out of sheer amazement.

Ran stood over the comatose robbers, she let out a long sigh, relaxing her stance.

"That-" Genta stated

"Was-" Mitsuhiko followed.

"AWESOME!" Ayumi finished.

There is no word to describe the level of admiration and shock that Conan is experiencing right now.

"S-so cool." Conan uttered, his eyes wide, and his jaw slacked.

"RAN!" Kogoro came running up the stairs followed by Takagi, and the other officers barely keep up with them. All of them heard the gunshot, and Kogoro nearly lose his mind at the thought of his daughter getting shot. But when he saw his daughter, alive, unharmed, he nearly weep in joy.

Ran sighed in relief. "Dad." She let herself get pulled in a bone-crushing hug from her father. She nuzzled against his chest, hugging him back. Conan sighed with a smile. Everyone is alright….well, except for the robbers, they will be feeling sore for months.

The criminals were apprehended and taken away, Megure thanked the kids and Ran for recovering the stolen coins. After, he calmed down, Kogoro scold Ran for taking on the criminals on her own. He was glad he taught her some disarming techniques during their judo lessons.

The children were exhausted but happy to be alive. Genta was was disappointed that they don't get to keep the treasure.

"Man, I was hoping that we get to keep some as a reward. Then I can buy a restaurant that could served me Unagi for free, everyday!"

Conan rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on it.

Mitsuhiko has been staring at a female officer who is talking to Officer Takagi. "Hey, guys. Does that officer looks familiar." He pointed at the woman. Genta frowned, squinting his eyes at her.

"Mmmm….wait, yeah. She looks exactly like Kobayashi-sensei!"

Conan blinked, he snapped his fingers. Ah, so that why he thought he have seen Kobayashi-sensei from somewhere. Well, mystery solve.

"...heh, man, she is beautiful. And her boobs are huge too. Although, not as big-OW!" Genta cried out, holding his head in pain. He flinched under Megure's glare. The inspector heard his inappropriate comment. Megure is protective of his officers, and Sato is like a daughter to him, and disapproved of anyone said anything inappropriate to her like that. Even if it was from a kid.

Genta whimpered, nursing his aching skull. Conan didn't pity for him.

Serve him right.

Rest of the night was uneventful, thankfully. The kids was taken home by Officer Sato. Conan, Ran and Kogoro took a ride home with Officer Chiba. The officers head back to their office to do paperworks, and finished up their report.

* * *

Meanwhile, Officer Takagi was driving through a random street, he seem to be looking for something...or someone. And he found her…

Her silhouette leaned against a tree. He pulled over and let her entering his car.

"Thanks for leading me to their location."

He felt her warm hand over his slightly cold hand, she give it a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime, my darling."


	6. The Shinkansen's Bomb Case

The smell of food stirred him out of his sleep.

Conan groaned, squinting at his clock. The sun is not even up! So why the hell is Ran cooking this early?! And on a freakin' weekend?!

He tried ignoring it and go back to sleep…

Half an hour later…

Conan glared at the ceiling as his stomach rumbled and his damn curiosity win him over his desire to sleep.

Grumbling to himself as he entered the kitchen, and greeted by a very enthusiastic Ran.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!"

"G'd m'rning."

He instantly perked up when she waved a cup of freshly-brew black coffee under his nose, which prompt him to grabbed for it. He gulped down the entire cup, ignoring the scorching heat from the bitter, delicious strong elixir.

Ran flinched, watching him gushing down the hot coffee without cooling it off first.

"Thanks, I needed that." Conan sighed happily.

Years of drinking hot coffee during few difficult cases strengthened his throat. Hell, sometimes he drank straight from the pot when he felt extra lazy or don't want to waste time finding a cup.

Apparently, his durable throat transfer to his six-years old body. Sweet.

"You know that will damage your throat, right?"

Conan shrugged as he climbed up to the counter with a stool toward the coffee-maker, and fixed himself another cup of coffee.

"Throat of steel. I can't get burn." He drank his second cup in the same fashion.

"One day, your throat get so terribly burn and you probably end up sounding like my dad."

Conan choked and spew his drink back in the cup. "...there is no way in hell I will sound like your grouchy old man with the voice of a sailor!"

And he went back to drink his backwash coffee, making Ran grimace in disgust.

"...oh right, why are you up so early in the first place?" Then he took notice of bento boxes, two adults and one child-sized. Are we going on a trip?

"Well, I need to prepare everything for the trip. Afterall, we are taking the early train."

"...oh, right….soooooo, where are we going?"

Ran nearly face-planted herself to the hot frying pan. "Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot already?"

Conan just shrugged his shoulder. Ran raised an eyebrow before she sigh. "We got invited to a wedding in Kyoto? Dad's friend invited us, send us train ticket and even paid for our rooms at a hotel.

Now he choked on his coffee, it went the wrong tube send him in a coughing fit.

"...shit! That was today?!"

"Language!" Ran scolded him as she gently pats him on the back to help him with his coughs. Then a sly smirk stretched across her face. "Be careful, if you curse often, then you will definitely become my dad."

"Like hell I will!"

—

While Conan washed up and get ready.

Ran went to wake up her father, and found him sprawl out over his bed. His legs got tangled in his blanket while hugging one of his giant pillows. She giggled, watching him nuzzling his pillow affectionately and heard him mumbled something affectionate.

"My- **snores** -loves." He mumbled to himself.

Awww.

Ran almost felt bad of waking him up. Almost. She giggled, gently she shook him.

"Dad~ Time to get up."

After couple tries, he finally waking up. He gave her slow blink before letting out a big yawn.

"Ran? What's wrong?"

Ran gave him a soft smile. "Nothing wrong, just making sure you are up and ready for the trip."

It took a eternity for Kogoro, but in reality it was only in couple of minutes before he finally figure out what she meant. He let out a low groan.

"...shit, that was today?!"

"Language!" Ran digs into his closet and pick out his suit for him. "Honestly, you and Conan are so alike."

"Don't compare me to your midget boyfriend!" A shirt threw into his face.

"He is not my boyfriend! Also, ew, he is six now!"

"But still has a soul of a teenager...I can imagine all the sexual frustration trapped in that tiny body." Kogoro muttered the last sentence to himself as he get dressed.

Meanwhile, Conan has the urge to suddenly want to kicked his soccer ball to Otchan's groin.

—

After he washed up and get dressed, he walked in on some of the most bizarre scene.

Watching Ran brushes her father's long hairs while Otchan combed his beard and mustache. Conan tilted his head in thought. Otchan looked so different with his hairs down. With his hairs down, his feature looked softer…

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Kogoro snarled, glaring at him.

"Nothing!"

Conan looked away as he buttoned up his shirt. Nah, no matter what, nothing can covered Otchan's stick-in-the-ass grouchiness. He still has the mouth, face, and a soul of an angry old jackass.

Ran let out a loud groan of exasperation.

"Honestly, can you be nice for five minute?"

"I haven't bash his skull in yet, plus I haven't call him cute lil toddler for almost two days….that's count, right?"

Ran facepalmed while Conan glared at Mouri's direction. He definitely deserved a soccer ball to the dick.

—

They managed to arrive to the station on time. Although, Kogoro was practically dead on his feet and Ran had to herded him to the right direction. Nonetheless, they found their train. As soon as he touch his seat, he fell asleep instantly. He just went down like a light.

"Either your dad is suffering from narcolepsy, or he is getting old." Conan snickered, but Ran looked at her dad in concern.

"He had been overworking again."

"How often does he do that?"

"...well, maybe once every few months. But before, he used to work himself to near death."

Ran remembered the ones she used to find her dad passed out from exhaustion. She and mom had to force him to take a break or a vacation before he completely killed himself with work.

Wow, I guess Otchan actually did felt guilty for abandoning Ran.

"But thankfully, he has some healthy hobbies to distracted himself when he felt overwhelm."

"Oh really? What does he do?"

"Well, he is into wood-carving."

Ah, that explain the blocks of woods he found laying around.

"And he practice beating his post." Ran leans back into her seat. "He does that to rid of excessive stress."

Conan blinked as he repeated what Ran's said over in his mind. Before he cringed.

"...beating his **post**?"

"You know, a makiwara."

Oh! She meant the wooden striking post that martial artists used for training. Although, it is weird that he used a makiwara.

"At first, I heard these weird noises through the wall, and I thought he was punching the wall or something." Ran laughed. "I was ready to scold him about the cost of wall repairs. Only to realize that he was just beating a big, thick wood."

And the cringe came back.

"...Ran."

"Yes?"

"I want you to think about of what you just said."

Ran blinked in confusion. "What? All I said was he was beating a…." Her eyes went wide as her entire face turned red and grimaced.

"Oh god."

"Yeah." Conan turned away to his window, ignoring the awkward silence. Now the thought of kicking his soccer ball to the old man's crotch seem 'inappropriate' now.

Okay, he need a distraction, and fast!

"A-Are those new shoes?" Ran pointed at his feet. Thank you, Ran!

"Uh yeah, well, Agasa-hakase actually made them."

Conan explained of how the shoes can enchanted all the muscles in his feet and legs enabled him to have powerful kicks. Ran was impressed and was shock when Conan told her the one time he accidently knocked a tree down with his soccer ball during recess.

First the voice-changer bow, and now the shoes? I guess even the professor can created something amazing. Although, dad didn't like the bow. He caught Conan impersonated him talking to Megure, begging for some cases.

Since then, her dad kept a close eye on the phone bill and on all the phones at home. Poor Conan had a "splitting headache" for couple of days.

—

Damnit, Ran was right. He shouldn't have drank that much coffees in the morning.

Conan exited the toilet and making his way back to his seat. He checked the time and see that, they are about half an hour away from reaching Nagoya.

He startled when he ran into someone leg.

"Sorry! I-"

A pair of icy cruel eyes laid upon him. Those familiar cold, heartless eyes paralyzed him, rendering him speechless. Like invisible dagger digging against his throat.

It's the men in black! The long-haired bastard who fed him the poison, and his partner.

…..fuck!

What if they recognized me?! Conan quickly covered himself in panic

"Oi! Get the hell out of the way!"

Conan quickly moved out of their way, his tongue stuck in this throat while his heart was beating like crazy.

They…..don't recognized me?

He soon realized that they didn't know the drug's side effects. They expected him be dead as a doornail. Of course, they didn't find his body. But with Shinichi Kudo out the limelight for awhile, they can only assumed he is dead.

Conan took a deep breath and his resolved steeled. He carefully shadowed them...and to his surprised they are sitting in the same cart with Otchan, Ran, and himself!

Ran was looking at the scenery through the window when she heard footsteps. Thinking it was Conan's. She looked over and froze when she recognized the two men, dressed in black, walking passed by her and her father.

Instantaneously, Kogoro woke up when he caught their scent.

Scent of alcohol, blood, and poison.

Just like her.

He noticed Ran is gawking at their direction, and quickly hissed at her.

"Look away or they will notice you!" Ran promptly looked away, but she realized that Conan isn't here. And Kogoro noticed it too.

"Where is the brat?" He whispered.

"H-He had to go use a toilet."

Ran was ready to search for him, when Conan return. She sighed in relief to see him unharmed. And no doubt, he noticed the men in black sitting few rows from them.

"Should we call the police?" Ran whispered.

"And tell them what? That they dressed like obvious villains?" Kogoro shook his head. "Unless we saw them break any laws, we have nothing on them."

Conan clenched his hand into a fist over his armrest. He thought back at Tropical Land, where he saw their illicit transaction and even catch it on tape. But he was careless and his partner manage to sneak up on him.

He glared at them over his shoulder. This time, he will not let them get away. Kogoro grabbed his shoulder and pulls him over.

"If you keep glaring at them, you will get their attention!" Kogoro hissed at them.

"Um, they are moving!" Ran whispered as she sneak a peek at them. They are heading toward the other side of the hall.

Conan was ready to take off after them. But he was yanked back. Otchan's hand still held onto his shoulder.

"YOU stay here." Kogoro hissed at him. He turns to Ran. "Ran, keep an eye on your boyfriend."

Ran nodded.

Conan protested but one glare from the old man shut him up.

Kogoro got up and trailed after them.

Conan watched. Once they are gone, he turned to Ran.

"Ran, I'm going to their seats, I have an idea."

—

"Are you sure this will work?" Ran asked in worry.

Conan explained to her of the upgrade on his glasses. Professor Agasa installed a listening device and converted a trip of one of the arms into a tapping bug.

"It will." Conan chew on a gum, getting it wet and sticky before he spat it out. He wrapped the gum around the bug and he swiftly ran over to their seat. Ran watched as Conan attempted to stick it under the seat.

Then she noticed couple of passengers saw him, looking disgusted at his "prank". Ran worried that they will either went and stopped Conan or warned the men in black if they come back. So Ran had to rescue him.

"Oi! Conan-kun! What are you doing?!" Ran make sure the scolding was legitimate and pretend to look upset for the onlookers. Conan was so startled he bump his head against the seat.

"Ow! Wha-?!"

"And what were you doing under there?!" Ran kneeled down and looked under the seat. Conan blinked then he noticed the other passengers were glaring at him. Could it be that they saw him, and Ran had to pretend to scold him to save his skins?

"It that….gum?! Seriously?!" Ran grabbed a piece of paper, wrapped around the chewed up gum (ew, his warm saliva coated her palm) and threw it away in the ashtray on the armrest.

Okay, that would be a better place. Conan admitted. At least he can hear better.

Ran make sure to scold him some more for good measure before dragging him back to his seat. In the corner of his sight, he saw the passengers looked satisfied at his humiliation and went back to their business.

He really need to do a better job of sneaking around...and be more aware of his surrounding. If it means he can avoid anymore humiliation in the future.

"...you went a little thick on the scolding, Ran." Conan grumbled at her. Ran sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if it was convincing enough."

But it could've been worse. If Ran didn't saved him, then he would get scold by complete stranger who either complained to Ran for his 'misbehaving' or warned the "Bastards in Black" about the gum when they get back.

Now all they can do now is wait. Ran used her breathing exercise she used in karate training to calm her nerves. While Conan listened in silence, waiting for the bastards and Otchan to return.

"Ah, here they come!" Ran whispered softly as she saw the men in black. But no signs of her dad. She turned to Conan.

"I don't see dad." She grew worry.

"I don't think they will do anything on a train full of people, and your dad isn't careless enough to get their attention."

Unlike me.

Conan turned the dial on the left arm of his glasses, searching for the right frequency. After few seconds of white noise, he finally heard their voice.

 ** _"Ah, finally I can smoke again."_ **The big gruff guy sighed as he exhaled his smoke.

 ** _"...wait, there is something in the astray!"_**

Conan gulped. Please,don'tfindthebug!Please,don'tfindthebug!Please,don'tfindthebug!

 ** _"...oh, it's just gum."_**

Oh thank fucking god! Conan sighed in relief, he gave Ran a thumb up. She sighed, then she make sure not to stare at their general direction.

Wait... something is different.

"Hey, Conan." Ran leans forward to him, whispering. "I thought they had a black attaché case earlier, but now they have a large white case."

"...shit, they did another transaction."

 ** _"Pretty slick transaction, eh, aniki?"_** Conan lifted a finger, signaling Ran to stay quiet. She nodded in understanding.

 ** _"Shh! You're too loud, Vodka!"_** The long-hair criminal hissed at his partner.

 ** _"Hahaha, careful as always, eh, Gin?"_** ** _  
_**  
Gin and Vodka. So those were their names. Or codenames.

Conan paid attention on their conversation.

They had traded the black case which had the information about gold for the white case filled with four million yen.

He grew confused. Why did they traded away information that could give them more than mere four million yen? It feel like a rip off.

Something doesn't feel right.

 ** _"Heh, they're probably back at their seats, checking out the view, laughing themselves...their last view."_ **

Last view?!

 ** _"L-Last view?"_ **Vodka repeated in worry.

 ** _"Those who are no longer useful to the organization….need to be dispose off. Which is why the case we returned is packed with explosives…."_ **_  
_  
Ran grew worried when Conan turned sickly pale. But she held her tongue. Conan started sweating as he listened the conditions that will set it off. If the case received a violent shock, it will explode. However, it was set to go off at certain time.

Vodka questioned if it was a time bomb.

 ** _"Nah...but that's when they're going to accidently set it off themselves."_** Gin let out a low dark chuckle under his breath. **_"And the trigger is last ten seconds afterwards, their body and then the train will be blown to smithereens."_ **_  
_

Conan swallowed. This is not good!

 ** _"Beside, even if they somehow figure out the bomb...we can't leave any loose ends."_**

Vodka chuckled.

Once he was sure Gin isn't going to say anymore, Conan quickly told Ran about the bomb. Ran had to slapped her hand over the mouth to fight against the urge to blurt out, 'bomb', out of reflex and panic.

"Seriously?!" She hissed, her voice trembling in fear. Conan nodded grimly. Ran turned as pale as sheet.

What should we do?!

Both jumped at the train's electronic bell announcing that they are stationed at Nagoya. Conan and Ran saw Gin and Vodka are quickly getting off the train.

No, not this time!

"W-wait! Conan!" Ran cried out as Conan took off. With his small body, he can easily maneuver around the long legs in his way. While Ran struggled to keep up with him as the hallway is getting crowded.

She watched helplessly as Conan jumped off the train. All she can see was his back.

 _"Sorry, Ran! Go ahead without me!"_

Just like back then. Memories of Shinichi, his annoying yet endearing confident grin he threw over his shoulder as he chased after one of the men in black.

 _"I'll catch up with you right away!"_

He almost died, but instead he got turned into child..but what if this time….he might actually...

The door closed shut behind Conan and the train started moving again. Ran punched the door.

"DAMNIT!, SHINICHI!" Her scream was drown out by the train's loud horn.

A pair of strong, arms hugged around her in a familiar, comforting embrace.

"Ran?! Are you okay?" Kogoro looked worry. He came back and found his daughter trying to break down the door.

"Dad!" Ran turned around and hugged her father. She felt relief to see him, alive and not injured.

"Where is Conan?" Kogoro looked for the brat.

"That idiot chased after them, he jumped off at Nagoya!"

"...Goddamnit, brat!"

—

I am a goddamn idiot!

"WAAAAAIT!" Conan cried out to the fleeing train.

"Tsk, stupid brat. Should've stick with his folks." Vodka laughed, watching the kid's feeble attempted of chasing after the train. Gin didn't notice nor care as he exited the station, his partner promptly followed him.

How could I have leave Ran behind with a bomb on the freaking train!

He checked his watch. Shit, about half an hour left before it set off! But Gin and Vodka are here! And he has to stop them somehow!

"Conan? What are you doing here?" Conan was surprised to see Detective Takagi, dressed in his civilian clothes and his signature scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. The scarf is colored black this time.

"Takagi-keiji! I need your help!"

—

Once Ran calmed down, she remembered the bomb and quickly told her father.

"That make more sense why they would exchanged away valuable information on gold for measly sum." Kogoro grumbled.

Both alerted the staffs of a bomb threat and get the driver to stopped the train. Slowly as Ran mention the bomb will set off by any violent shake and it will set off at certain time. Kogoro knew the client would hold onto the case protectively and will not let anything happen to it.

He checked the time. Good, they have plenty of time to get the bomb far away from the train. And so he approached the client who is hugging the case protectively in her hands.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you need to hand that case to me."

—

Thanks to Takagi's help, he convinced the staffs to shut down the station and alert the cops of a bombing situation. Of course, the staffs come up with a lie to prevent the public from panicking or getting agitated.

They said they shut down the station, preventing people from leaving and people from getting in because of a child went missing. Conan hoped it was enough to trapped Gin and Vodka.

Takagi and Conan stood as the Station Superintendent called the engine driver.

"What?! You already stop?!" The head chief exclaimed in surprise. Conan perked up.

"Did something happen, Superintendent?" Takagi asked.

"Some detective already warn them about the bomb. And he is attempted to get the bomb out of the train now."

Conan smiled. Ran must have found Otchan and warn him about the bomb. Way a go, Ran!

Then couple of guards rushed over to Takagi and Conan.

"Sir, we can't find the bombers matched the description. I think they've already left the station." They informed Takagi.

Conan frowned. Damn it, they got away again! He checked his watch, and then something click in him.

Wait, that time Gin said.

 ** _"...we can't leave any loose ends."_**

Those last words….

His eyes widened in realization. What if!

"Takagi-keiji, we need to get to that train! We don't have a lot of time!" Conan knew he threw his child act out of the window, but now it not the time! To his surprise, Takagi nodded in agreement.

"We can take my rental car, come on!" Takagi ignored surprised looks throwing at him and Conan. They couldn't believe that an grown man, an officer no less, is taking order from a six years old child!

Conan rode with the detective as Takagi drove his car down the train's track.

Hang on, Ran! Otchan!

—

Somewhere else, good distance away from the station.

A black Porsche 365A car sitting on the side of a rode. Gin and Vodka heard police siren and saw cars heading toward the direction of the station.

"H-How did they know about the bomb already?!" Vodka exclaimed.

"...there are more rats than I thought there were." Gin muttered. "In that case." He turned to Vodka.

"Take us close within range, Vodka."

His partner followed his order without question. They need to covered their tracks. Can't leave a trail for the rats to followed. They will be obliterated by the explosive flames.

—

Kogoro gently set the case on the ground. He put a good distance from the train and if they leave soon, they should be able to escape the explosive radius. The woman mentioned that she had to call to get instruction on how to open the case. And that made him realize that they were planning for her to set off the bomb herself.

Thankfully, the business woman was reasonable, information on gold is not worth a life or hundred of innocent lives on the train.

"Okay, Ran. Let get back on the train. We leave the police to handle this."

Ran was relieved, it is almost over.

They heard a car, both looked up to see someone is driving along the track toward them.

"Oi! Kogoro-san! Ran-san!"

"Takagi-Keiji?!"

The scarred officer slammed on the break in screening halt, and Conan flew out of the passenger side.

Conan take one glance at the case.

"Quick! Get the train moving!"

Somewhere on the road where the train is within sight, a Porsche sat on the cliff. Gin pulls out a detonator form his coat. He gave the train a cruel grin as he pressed the button.

"You rats, hurry up and goes to hell!"

 **Beep...**

Everybody heard the beep. All froze in terror as they saw the ten second timer lid up on the case.

Oh come on!

Conan kneeled down, turning on the dial on his shoe. The surge of electricity tingling up his muscles in his foot and leg. Such power coursing through his limb as he dashed toward the case and kicked it with all his might.

Sending it skyrockets to the sky!

In second, it exploded in large fiery explosive, the shockwaves caused tremors to the lands below. The passengers screamed as the train shook violently, knocking them around. But otherwise, still alive albeit bit dazed.

—

The Aichi police and ambulances finally arrived and help out through the aftermath. The business woman willing go with them for questioning. Nobody were severely injured beside few scrapes and bruises, they are being tended to as the officer questioned everyone for what had occur.

Kogoro and Takagi had to give their statement leaving Ran and Conan alone. Poor Conan got pulled in a bone-crushing hug, squeezing his poor tiny body by Ran.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again!" Ran cried, hugging him so tight that he swear his lungs were about to pop. But on one hand, she pressed him so hard against her body that he can feel those soft, big breasts of her almost engulfing him.

"...what's with that goofy look?! H-Hey! Are you unconscious! Rude!I am trying to be angry at you!"

Unfortunately, Conan passed out, leaving him limp in Ran's hands. Yep, if those black-clad bastards couldn't kill him, then Ran will succeeded where they've failed...and he is okay with that.

Speaking off, the police couldn't find any trace of the real bombers. They just disappeared as if they never exist. Disappears into the thick shroud of fog.

But this time, small bit of the fag had cleared up.

Gin. Vodka.

Conan will never forget those names. He will tracked them down, take their organization, and get his body back!

 **BAM!**

"OW!"

"That for running off on your own, dumbass!" Kogoro shouted at him. Conan held his skull, feeling a giant lump growing.

"Also, I saw that stupid grin on your face. Don't get any funny idea!" Kogoro hissed at him.

"H-Hai." Conan gulped nervously. Geez, it wasn't even my fault this time!

He grumbled, pouting behind the grump's back.

"You really scared him today." Takagi chuckled, kneeling next to Conan, who snorted.

"Him? Scared?"

"I'm sure if he wasn't scare for your safety, he wouldn't try to bash your skull apart."

True, but it still hurt!

Conan turned to Ran who is giving her statement to the officers. They agree not to tell everything about the black-clad bastards. And asked them not to mentioned them to the media, especially Otchan's. Which the police heartily agree, it wouldn't look good for them that some random detective manage to remove the bomb and prevent death before any of them can.

Takagi didn't seem happy at their selfish attitude, but otherwise didn't say anything.

A melodic bing sang from Takagi's coat. The officer reached for his phone from his inner pocket. Conan perked when he saw a large iridescent black feather sticking out from his inner pocket.

"Where did you get that feather?"

"Mmm? Ah, this, I got it from my little brother's raven." Takagi smiled fondly. The smile softened his scars as he gave the feather a gentle rub before closing his coat.

Conan didn't know Takagi has a sibling who happened to own a raven.

"You better get on the train or you will get left behind." Just as Takagi said it, there was a warning bell indicated the train is ready on the go.

"Oh crap, anyway thank you. I wouldn't have done it without your help!"

Takagi chuckled, waving backing.

"I didn't do much. Anyway, have a safe trip to Kyoto!"

Ran and Conan waved goodbye and give thanks to the detective. Kogoro gave Takagi a small smile in thanks.

Despite the delay, they made it to Kyoto, although a bit late on meeting with Otchan's friends and enjoy the little tour around Kyoto. But their hotel rooms were great, and they could use some relaxation after a near death situation.

—

"Yes, there has been a situation. But don't worry, everything is taken care off." Takagi is talking to his phone as he headed to his car.

 ** _"And what of the woman?"_ **The voice from the other end.

"The woman has been taken in by the Aichi police." He said as he entered his car.

 ** _"I doubt she will be safe for long. The Black Organization always tied up all the loose ends."_**

Takagi nodded. "I will take care of it."

He listened for further instructions before he hang up. Sliding the his phone back in his pocket right beside his cameras, his feather, and notepad. He buckled up and started up his car.

Today was a good hunt.


	7. An (attempted) Kidnapping Case

**...the Aichi police are still baffled on how the suspect committed suicide under their watch. They still haven't found any traces of poisons or drugs in her system. Few theories indicated a possible heart attack or stroke. Although, the woman seems to be in good health-**

 **-On other news, Kaito Kid has struck again! He-**

Conan grumbled, shutting off the TV.

It had been three days since the bullet train incident.

The police lost any traces of Gin and Vodka as if they disappeared into thin air. However, the "prime suspect", the business woman (he never get the chance to learn her name) had committed suicide under their custody. At which her death has baffled everyone, including the police.

Just as the news stated, the officers didn't find any traces of chemical or drugs inside or on her corpse. Plus the lack of physical trauma upon her body indicated that she wasn't in any physical danger.

Overall, she was healthy, so her sudden death was unexpected.

But he knew she was poisoned, and he knows who was responsible.

 _"...The new poison the organization developed...heh...you can't find any signs of poison on the body with the stuff…"_

 _Gin sneered down at him. "So long, detective."_

A corner of his lips turn downward into a scowl at that memory.

No doubt that those bastards must have poisoned her with the same drug that had shrunk him. But why? Was she that much of a threat? Or was it just to tied in all the loose end? Was it worth sneaking inside the enemy territory to kill her? Unless...their people have already infiltrated the police force?

Which is why he couldn't risk calling Megure, at least not yet ...but if only he can examine the body for himself or take a look inside her cell. But, no sane officer would allow a child that kind of access, not even for some school report. (If they actually believe that obvious lie).

Conan huffs out in frustration before returning to his book on his laps. Ran brought him a copy of Detective Samonji series, a murder-mystery written by Shinmei Nintaro. It's somewhat decent, enough to pass the time.

Today was just a quiet afternoon. There haven't been any cases (at least there aren't any good ones) and all homework has been done. Ran went out for something. While her old man's sitting quietly at his desk...who has been twirling with a block of wood in his hand for the past hour. Mouri-san has been quieter ever since the bullet train incident.

But then again, anyone who would act a little different after facing death. Except for himself, of course. (Thanks to his good ol dad for taking him to see all the dead people).

Conan nearly jumped out of his skin as Otchan's gray-blue eyes shifted toward him. He said nothing as he stared down at him with an unreadable expression, making Conan feel a little uncomfortable.

 **Knock. Knock.**

Conan let out a sigh of relief. Good, a customer to distract Otchan.

Kogoro set his block aside before answering the door.

At the door, Kogoro frowned as he stared down at the face of a glasses-wearing, middle-age woman. She greeted him with a smile. His eyes slanted in suspicious, and his nose detected a familiar scent of a perfume.

"Hello, my name is Fumiyo Edogawa!" She bowed. "And I'm here for my baby boy, Conan Edogawa-chan!"

...she got to be kidding me.

Kogoro quickly put his tall frame to blocked the doorway, preventing the woman from peeking inside or trying to sneak inside. Meanwhile, Conan quickly hid himself as soon as he heard the woman proclaimed to be his mother. He carefully listening in on the adults.

"So you're his mother?" Kogoro crossed his arms, looking skeptic. "The same woman who didn't bother to call or made any form of contact with her [baby boy]?"

The woman quickly bowed her head, appearing to look guilty, "I'm so sorry about that! But I'm sure the good Professor Agasa-san has already explain the situation to you?"

"...that old quack didn't tell me anything." Kogoro replied coolly.

"Ah, you see, my husband got into an accident overseas and had to be hospitalized. And to make matters worse, there was an urgent business that needs my attention, so I couldn't get the chance to contact you!" She bowed down. "I apologize for any inconvenience!"

Kogoro forced himself not to roll his eyes at her act.

"I don't give a shit for excuses. It shouldn't have been hard for you to make a single phone-call and give five minute of your time. Instead, I haven't heard anything from either of Conan's parents for weeks now!"

He loomed over the woman, "In fact, we didn't even get any photograph of his parents...so how do I know if you're actually Conan's mother?"

Fumiyo recoiled slightly by the tall man's intimidating presence, but quickly retained her cool. She reached inside her purse.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Fumiyo pulled out papers, a passport, and a photo.

"Here are Conan-chan's birth certificate, passport, and a photo of him...as the cutest baby in the world!." Fumiyo giggled to herself.

Kogoro raised an eyebrow at her before taking a look at the photo, seeing a younger version of the woman and a baby that could be Conan...this photo seem familiar.

But as for the certificate and passport...on first glance, they seem legitimate, in fact, they look perfect. Which is a problem, it looked too perfect, and, speaking from his past experiences, he knows a forgery when he sees one.

Conan highly doubt that woman can fool the old grump. There is no way that Otchan will let the woman take him!

"...well, this looked legit. Look like you are his mother."

Conan did a double-take, nearly fall flat on his face.

WHAT?!

Fumiyo felt herself relax. Good, he brought it. "I'm glad yo-" But was cut off when Kogoro fanned the papers at her face.

"Is what I would say if I was an idiot who believes in the word of a liar."

She grew flabbergasted, "Wha?! How dare you! Give me back my son or I-"

"Or you'll do what? Call the police? Good idea, I would like to see you try to explain these forgery." Kogoro sneered, "And they definitely would want to know why you never attempt to make a single phone call to keep in touch on your precious son. And want to know where the hell you have been."

Way the go, Old man!

Conan smirked, seeing the woman turning pale.

"Besides, even if they believe this forgery. They wouldn't believe you."

"W-Why is that?!" She protested.

"Simple, they already know who his real parents are."

Fumiyo grew surprised. "H-His real parents?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of them. They are pretty famous around here." Kogoro tapped his chin mindfully, "There is a reclusive, talentless writer with a shitty taste in women. And his wife is an annoying OLD hag who was a former actress."

Suddenly, Conan felt a powerful yet strangely familiar tension in the air. Hell, his instincts are screaming at him to run, hide, and pray!

The imposter stained out her words. "Is. That. So."

"Oh, yes. I mean, I guess that bum has no choice but to settle for someone who is willing to look pass her haggard appearance." Kogoro sneered, seeing her hands curled tightly into fists. Good.

"And that desperate woman would do anything for attention and to be on TV. Even doing those anti-aging cream commercial, playing as the [Before], a wrinkly OLD prune while her YOUNGER and more beautiful counterpart be the [After]."

Conan slowly backed away to the corner of the room in fear as he sensed such powerful murderous aura.

"YOU BAAAAAAASTARD!"

* * *

Everybody stopped when they heard the scream. Hell, the entire neighborhood heard it.

"What was that?!"

"Was that a banshee?!"

"A shriek of the Grim Reaper?!"

"A monster?!"

Ran flinched as she felt tingling in her ear-drum. That sounded very close. Wait, did it came from...

"I think it is coming from Mouri-san's agency!" cried from one of Cafe Poirot's customers.

Dad!

Ran ran up to her father's agency, she could hear muffled shouting through the door.

She threw the door open, ready for anything. "Dad! Are you okay?!"

"Ah, Ran. Welcome home."

Kogoro greeted her so casually while holding down an angry woman who is screaming death threats and kicking him against his desk. But Kogoro remained unfazed, not even when she hit his legs with the heel of her feet.

Ran saw Conan unharmed and dazed as he is nursing his aching ears. She sighed in relief to see nobody was hurt. But what the hell is going on here?! And why is that woman angry with her dad?!

"Ran, could you close the door and the windows, please?" Kogoro asked. "Dear god, this woman has quite a mouth."

He is not in the mood to deal with upset parents who will come after him if any of their kids learned few 'adult words'.

Ran quickly closed the door and shut the windows. Soon as the office is secured and the woman finally stops yelling resulted from her throat turning sore. Ran finally asked what was on her mind.

"So dad...who is this? And why is she angry at you?!"

"She is Conan's mother."

Ran gave him a blank look before her eyes widened in realization. Fumiyo gulped in fear as Ran loomed over her, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Who are you?! Are you one of them?!"

"I already told you, she is his mother."

Fumiyo glared over her shoulder at the detective. What is his deal? First, he said that she wasn't, and now he said that she is?!

Ran and Conan stared at Kogoro.

"B-but dad, you know who Conan's real mom is. And this woman is-"

Fumiyo yelps in slight pain when Kogoro dug his sharp nails into her face and gave it a rough tug. There was a loud ripping sound, Kogoro held a mask in his hand, revealing a young, beautiful woman. Conan and Ran were surprised to see the face of the former actress, a beautiful talented woman with a thousand faces, and a lovely wife of the famous mystery-novelist, and a youthful mother of the High School Detective, Yukiko Kudo.

"Mom?!"

"Shinichi's mom?!"

"Uh surprise!" Yukiko smiled sheepishly.

Kogoro finally released her, Yukiko yelped as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Geez, if you knew who I was, did you have to be rough with a delicate flower like me!"

Kogoro snorted, "Oh please, there is nothing delicate about you." Yukiko pouted.

"But how did you know it was me?!"

"First of all, I know that Conan Edogawa is a secret identity, therefore there was no way you could have known of Conan's existence. The only way you got the name was from either me, Ran, or that mad professor."

"W-wait! You knew?!" Yukiko exclaimed. She thought only Ran and Agasa-san knew the truth.

"I take it that, the professor told you and your husband everything...but it seems he didn't know that I knew as well."

Ran facepalmed herself. Neither she nor Conan ever told the professor about her dad figuring out Conan's true identity on that same night. It had completely slipped their mind. With the kidnapping case happening and all.

"We….forgot to tell him." Conan rubbed on the back of his head sheepishly.

Yukiko face-faulted. "You forgot?!"

"A lot has happened! It just slip our minds!"

Yukiko pouted, she frowned at Kogoro. "So how did you know my real identity?! What if I was one of the people who turned my precious son into a cute toddler?!"

"I'm six-years old! I'm not a toddler!" Conan protested. But both adults ignored him.

Kogoro pulls out two fingers. "There are two key points. First, the photo." He pulled out the photo of young "Fumiyo" and baby "Conan". "This is actually a copy of Shinichi's actual baby photo. You just edited yourself out and put in this Fumiyo's persona."

Yukiko gasped in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"You and Eri are best friends, and two love sharing baby pictures together. I recognized this photo and knew the baby in this photo was Shinichi, not Conan."

"But since Conan is Shinichi, so they don't look that much different as babies." Ran concluded. Kogoro nodded, leaving Yukiko impress.

"I have to say, Mouri-san, I didn't think you remember that kind of stuff."

Kogoro didn't commented on that, given how he was in the past.

"Now, my second evidence...was you." He pointed at Yukiko. She pointed at herself in surprise. "Me?!"

"You give yourself away, the way how you talked about Conan reminded me of you normally talked about your son."

He didn't include the part that he recognized the brand of perfume she usually wore, and among other things that he can't explain.

Yukiko whined, sounding so pitiful like a child than a grown adult, "I can't believe, my love for my son, give myself away! I'm a disgrace to my craft and my teacher!" She sighed so dramatically with a wave of her hand.

Then she was struck with realization. "..wait a minute...if you knew from the beginning...THEN YOU WERE INSULTING ME ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!"

Kogoro gave her a wide shit-eating, smug smirk. "Yes, and it was hilarious….." He leaned closer to whisper. "Hag."

"Yousonofabi-!"

She stopped when someone was knocking on the door.

Kogoro snickered, moving away form the infuriated woman. "I better answered that before everyone thought I was being mauled by some beast."

"You are a mean bastard!"

Kogoro just laugh. Ran facepalmed herself. "Geez, dad."

He answered the door and found Azusa Enomoto, an employee of the Cafe Poirot, looking worry.

"I-Is everything alright? What was that commotion?! It sounds like a wild animal attack!"

Kogoro forced himself not to laugh as he knew Yukiko is fuming silently behind him. He explained a pigeon flew inside and his client has panic attacks because of her severe feather allergy and a childhood trauma related to birds.

"But don't worry, Ran has managed to calm her down."

Azusa was relieved. "I'm glad nothing bad has happen."

Kogoro apologized again for the noise, and then he spotted someone standing with the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. He stared down at a tall, brutish-looking man in a trench-coat.

"Hey, Brute man, may I have a word with you." The Brute felt a tremble down his back as he stood under Kogoro's unwavering glare.

* * *

Yukiko was hugging her son, whining about how awful she was treated by the mean-ass detective. Ran couldn't help but feels something is off. She saw her dad returns.

"Hey, Dad...why was she pretending to be someone else if she knew about Conan? And why didn't she approached me?" Ran felt something is amiss. "It would've been easier if she had asked Agasa-hakase to called me and Conan over to avoid all this."

"I was wondering about that myself. Fortunately, she and her idiots will tell us the truth."

Ran frowned in confusion. "Her idiots? What idiots?"

Then they heard someone knocking on the door. "Those idiots. You fuckers can come in!"

Two people entered...

"Agasa-hakase? And...the Night Baron?!" Ran exclaimed, recognizing the porcelain white mask with a creepy face. She remembered his illustration on Shinichi's dad's novel series.

"...Dad?!" Conan exclaimed. The Night Baron perked up.

"Hohoho, how do you know it's me~?"

"Only a dork like you would dress up as one of his characters from his own book." Conan said in deadpan.

Night Baron's shoulders went slump. "Oh come now, there is nothing wrong with a little cosplay." He pulled off his mask, revealing Yusaku Kudo, the famous novelist, and Shinichi's pain-in-the-ass father.

"And you shouldn't talk, I remembered how often you love dressing up as Sherlock Holmes." A sly smirk. "We have an entire album of it~"

"W-well, that's different! Sherlock Holmes is cool! And will always be cool!"

"Whatever you say, my lil closet-cosplayer~"

"Don't lump me with the likes of you!"

Yukiko giggled, watching her precious boys arguing.

Kogoro cleared his throat loudly. "So, mind explaining to me why you dressed as the Night Baron, the idiot professor as your brute thug, and your hag wife-"

"Fuck you!"

"-as some suspicious woman pretending to be Conan's mother?"

He towered over the writer, a bit menacingly. "If I didn't know better, it seems you were trying to kidnap Conan Edogawa?"

Yusaku sweated a bit. "Well…"

* * *

One explanation and revealing the entire kidnapping plot/deduction test later, Conan wasn't happy.

In fact, he is quite tick!

"You jerks! You were planning to scare me half to death by pretending to be the [Bastards in Black], and put me in mortal peril just to test my detective skills?!" Conan huffed angrily.

Ran was just as upset. It has been a few days since the bullet trains incident, and just being so close to death and losing Shinichi for the second time was the most nerve-wracking, and emotionally draining experience. So she didn't appreciate their little prank.

"You know, we almost died during the bullet train bombing thanks to the same men responsible for Shinichi's condition." Ran have Agasa a cold glare. "I'm sure I already mention THAT to you."

Agasa promptly bowed his head in guilt.

"It...slips my mind when I went along with this. I-I'm sorry, Ran-kun." Agasa bowed.

Apparently, Yukiko didn't know as she turned pale as a ghost. Her beautiful daughter-in-law almost died?! And she almost lost her son for the second time?!

She grabbed Ran and Conan in her bone-crushing hug, slowly suffocating them.

"Oh, my precious baby boy and my future daughter-in-law, I'm so sorry!" Yukiko apologized as she cried out fat, ugly tears, each drop splattered all over them in a sloppy mess.

"Ack! Mom!" Conan protested. Sure, he was mad, but doesn't mean he wants his own mother to slobbering all over him with tears while slowly suffocating him between two set of boobs ...between Ran's lovely boobs and his mom-OH GOD, HE IS PRESSING AGAINST HIS MOTHER'S BREASTS! GROSS!

Ran felt awkward in the middle of this mess, with Shinichi's mom crying in front of her and Conan getting squished between them. And trying hard not to freak out or think about how Conan fit nicely between her breasts.

Unfortunately, Kogoro noticed and wasn't happy. Conan sensed a killer intent chilling down his spines.

Once Yukiko calm down, Yusaku explained the purpose behind his motive.

"We need to test your deductive ability and see if you can live long enough relied only on your wit." Yusaku said. "However, I didn't anticipate Mouri-san to sniffed us out so easily."

"Well, it's because he already knew Shin-chan's true identity."

"...regardless even if I knew it or not, I will not believe so easily unless I have solid proof." Kogoro grumbled. "I will not give Conan away so easily, if it means the police will get involved, then so be it."

Conan was surprised at the man's protective nature. He is kinda touched. Ran was proud of her dad, she knew he secretly cared for Conan/Shinichi.

"I'm happy that my son is in capable hands." Yusaku felt a sense of relief, while he trust Shinichi's judgement and self-preservation instinct; but as a father, he is glad that he has people to watch over him.

He turned to Ran. "I want to say thank you for taking him in. I know he can be a handful."

"Hey, I'm not a child!...on the inside." The former sixteen-years-old grumbled to himself as his parents and Agasa laughed full heartedly.

"But you guys are still jerks!"

"But as capable as they may be, that doesn't mean you three will be safe for long."

Yusaku grew serious, any humor mirth left his face. And finally asked an important question that plagued him. "These criminals, do you know who they are? Or even know where they are?"

"...their code names are Gin and Vodka. That's all I know of them. And they are ruthless and cruel, willing to kill anyone to cover their tracks." Conan thought about the dead woman and how they were willing to put hundreds of innocent people on the train in harms way to accomplish their goal.

"I've no idea where they are now."

"And the more reason to leave!" Yukiko kneeled before her son, squeezing around his shoulders.

"Please, Shin-chan, come to America with us. You don't have to worry about hiding in fear, and we can even enroll you in college!"

Yasuku nodded. "I have friends in Interpol. They can deal with these people."

Ran felt the tightness in her chest...she didn't want to Shinichi to leave, but deep inside she knew that was selfish. Shinichi would be safer with his parents living in the states. He will be out of their reach and he didn't have to live in fear anymore….and no doubt, they probably never see each other again until the awful men get arrested.

No more talking with Shinichi. No more arguing with him. No more walking with him. No more seeing his true face. No more listening to him talking about Sherlock Holmes.

But...at least Shinichi will be alive, safe, and maybe one day they will meet again.

She hoped.

"No. This is my case!" Ran was surprise when Conan turned down the offer and telling them not to get involve.

"This is my case! I will expose them and get my body back!" He argued.

Ran was ready to step in and convinced him to leave….her dad stopped her.

"This is between him and his parents." Kogoro whispered to her. "They will convinced the stubborn little turd."

The senior Kudo could easily dismiss his son's wishes for his safety. There is no way he allows his son to continue on this dangerous path. Kogoro secretly hoped he didn't need to knock the kid out if he kept protesting.

"Alright, you can stay and continue pursuing these men." Yasuka gives in, he couldn't say 'no' after seeing the determination and sheer stubbornness in his son's eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Everybody reeled back in surprise at Kogoro's outburst. Yusaku quickly backed away as Kogoro approached him.

"Just like that?! You are just going to let him continue with this dangerous game?!" He bellowed, snarling down at the novelist.

Yasuka nervously put his hands out between himself and the taller man.

"Hey, now. I didn't say I will desert him! We will keep an eye on him from time to time, and pull him out of danger when he is in trouble."

Kogoro hissed under his breath, rubbing his hand over his face with a long sigh. "But then it will be too late…."

He paused when Yusaku laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stares down at the writer's apologetic smile, seeing sympathy in his eyes.

"Shinichi isn't the type to run away…"

Yusaku leans closer, whispering. "...and you shouldn't run away from your past either."

Kogoro gave him a murderous glare. Yusaku wisely didn't push it, instead he gave him a couple of comforting pats on his shoulder. But Kogoro didn't pay attention as his mind is elsewhere.

* * *

Shinichi's parents left Japan on the same day. They provided the three a hefty paycheck for Shinichi's expenses as an emergency. The parents wished them luck on tracking the "Men in Black", and Kogoro and Ran promised to watch over their idiot son.

So the day has passed like any other day, Ran went upset to make dinner while Conan relaxed in his room. As for Kogoro...he sat alone in his office.

Yusaku's words lingered in his mind...about not running away from his past.

Then he thought about yesterday…

 _Kogoro was sitting in his car, lost in thought. He stirred up when someone entered his car._

 _"...everything was taken care of?" Kogoro asked, glancing at his friend who offered him a smile and a cup of coffee. The tired detective took it, his warm fingers brushed against the other's ice-cold hand._

 _"Disposing of the woman was easy, she just went down without a fight."_

 _Kogoro sighed. "She had no choice, to begin with anyway…"_

 _His friend let a chuckle, their breath was smooth as ice._

 _"...at least they will not know who had help in stopping the bomb. Takagi-kun made sure not to include you, your daughter, and your….boy in his report. Heh, it was just pure luck that he was there."_

 _Kogoro clenched his free hand on the wheel. "...will Takagi be safe?"_

 _Kogoro didn't finch nor he moves away when the other person leans close, the cold breath tickling his ear. "Don't worry, the pup is safe." The person nuzzled against his neck….and Kogoro laid his lips on other's icy cheek._

Kogoro pulls out the block of wood he was toying with earlier, and his carving knife. The face of the latest victim, the woman from the bullet train appears in his mind.

The brat probably didn't know her name. She didn't have any relatives or close friends, so no one will miss her nor remember her.

Except for him. Kogoro always remember the forgotten.

With that he started craving her name into the wood.


End file.
